The Legacy
by ShaphireFlameStar21
Summary: This is based on my online Legacy. It's about a female jedi knight and male sith warrior who eventully met and learn that their fates are tied Female jedi/Male Sith action/adventure/scifi/romance/family/friendship rated T made some changes
1. Chapter 1

**The Starwatcher Legacy **

_The story starts after Tython has been saved from Darth Angral's destructive super weapon _

"I have defeated Darth Angral and the emperor no longer controls Kira."

"That's good but the council is concerned about your encounter with the sith on Alderann." said Master Satele

Andrikina and Kira looked at each other with concern. Kira didn't know who these sith were but Andrikina thinks she knows who these sith are.

"Yes we had encountered the sith but we didn't engage them. They seemed concerned about something else though." said Andrikina

"These sith were after Jeasa Willsaams parents to kill them and flush her out into the open. But it's been reported that the Willsaams were at the imperial space port. They have unfortunately sided with the empire." said another Jedi master.

"Makes me wonder why they would spare them in the first place. They could have easily killed them with no second thought." said Kira

"These sith have been known to have actions that reflect only light. Our Jedi investigator has discovered the light within these two sith." said Master Arvch.

"They won't give up their sith heritage but I know they possibly could help us and there is a possibility they're others like them." said Andrikina.

"Yes it's possible. Be wary of these sith during your next mission. May the force be with you." said Master Satele "And with you Masters." said Andrikina as she and Kira left for there next mission on Ballmorra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi I know some of you have been wondering about some of my characters and such _

_Now here are some of the details in this chapter. Andrikina is a female human Jedi knight so far she has just learned about a few mysterious sith. I'll be introducing more of the characters later in the story. Oh for those who like Doc please don't be offended and for those who don't like him I'll be happy to hear about your opinion. Some spoiler alert._

After arriving on Ballmorra Andrikina and Kira go to save their medical base on a Colicoid breeding ground. Moments after fighting the first wave of Colicoids they met up with the members of the resistance.

"The Jedi bought us some time, start moving some of the patients to a more secure area move it, move it more will be coming soon." Said the resistance doctor then he goes to greet Andrikina and Kira.

"Hey there just call me Doc. Glad you're here to help us gorgeous but there will be more Colicoids coming soon." Said Doc

"Call me gorges again and you'll be Colicoid food!" said Andrikina with a stern look of anger, offended by him trying to hit on her.

"Okay your way beautiful. Now get too fighting those Colicoids. Here they come." Said Doc then he ran.

After hours of fighting off the Colicoids Andrikina and Kira check up on the resistance members.

"That was amazing fighting going on with those Colicoids. What I'd like to know is who's smart idea to build a medical centre on a Colicoid breeding ground." Said Doc

"A lot of wounded, here you're they only doctor?" asked Kira

"Honey I can do the work of ten medics and that's just on a bad day." Said Doc

'_What an arrogant idiot_.' Thought Andrikina

"I would be able to do my job but the imperials stole my trauma kits probably using them for their troops." Said Doc

"Don't worry we'll get your med kits." Said Andrikina

After hours of fighting the imperial soldiers and gathering the kits they head back to the med centre.

"I found all the trauma kits as I can find." Said Andrikina

Doc took the kits and looked them over then looks back up at her.

"Beautiful, oh the kits look good too." Doc said stupidly

"This guy is a walking hormone!" Kira stated and Andrikina nodded her head very much agreeing with that statement.

Then the Jedi master assigned to the diplomatic mission here on balmorra arrived.

"Sorry I'm late the imperials have given us a bit of trouble on the way here but we're what we have to do is figure out how to find the cloaking devices location." Said the Jedi Master.

"The device thing you're looking for the resistance can help you find its location is possibly is at Sobrik but it's covered in imperial forces fun place." Said Doc

"Sounds dangerous but we have to get into that place even if it means taking on half of the imperial army." Said Andrikina with concern.

"Frontal assault, suicide, the place is covered in ray shields." Said Doc

"There are possible ways to take down there defenses and entering Sobrik undetected." Said the Jedi master

"That would be great. Hopefully there won't be a lot of fighting. There have been too many that died today." Said Andrikina

"You're going to need my help getting into the imperial computer network to find the files in Sobrik." Said Doc

Then left to take on the Sobrik defenses. Now after managing to getting into one of the bases near Sobrik and hacking into the imperial network. Then Andrikina and Kira managed to fight their way into Sobrik then sneak their way to one of the computers in the base. Andrikina managed to get the files they needed but also came across some other files.

"Kira take a look at these files." Said Andrikina as she pulled them up.

"Whoa could these files be of the same sith we encountered on Alderaan?" asked Kira with both amazement, curiosity and concern.

"I don't know there also seems to be another file similar to the others. I'll up load the files to the ships computers and I'll check them out later for now we'll up load the information of the cloaking device and the possible location of the emperor's fortress." Said Andrikina as she up loaded the cloaking device flies on to the data drive and up loading the other files to her ships computers.

After Andrikina up loaded the files Doc comes over to check up on them.

" So everything's good here?" asked Doc

"Yeah we have the files we need so we should be good." Said Andirikina

"Say since you're going to be leaving for your next mission, do have an extra bunk on your ship and I am a doctor." Said Doc

"I need a highly experienced and talented doctor. Until one comes around I'll settle for you." Andrikina said sarcastically while Kira laughed at that comment.

"Uh,Your humour's getting...Eh... getting there" Said Doc uncomfortably

Then they headed back to the Bug Town base then debriefed with the Jedi Master, Republic officers and Resistance officers, following the they stayed a little longer to help the resistance win back Balmorra after that they headed to Quesh for the next mission.

_For the next chapter would probably be from the sith's point of view _

_Don't worry there will be more of the story coming soon _

_Please read and review _


	3. sith warriors point of view

_This part of the story is in the point of view my sith warriors. These takes place a few days after the mission on Alderaan. There might be some spoilers from the game so I'm just warning you now._

Navaran wake up wearing my old acolyte uniform realizing he wasn't on his ship or on Korriban for that looks around the room he was in, it looked similar to the room he was in at the sith academy but nicer. He got off the bed and walked up to the window, he looks outside to see beautiful forests and mountains which he thought was more beautiful than the ones he seen on Alderaan.

The door to the room slides open to a hallway, he walks out, the hall way vantage point disappears off in both directions. He goes to his right and walks until he comes to a big chamber with two stairs leading down to a lower level from another large door that lead to another chamber. He continues down the stairs to the lower level; he noticed large floating hexagons in the middle of the chamber but ignored them. Then he noticed the entrance of the chamber that lead to a courtyard. When outside he turns around to get a better look at the building he has found himself in.

"No, it can't possibly be what I think this place is." He said aloud to himself as he looked up at the building which reveals itself to be the Jedi temple on Tython. It was unmistakable with its three cylinder buildings that connect to each other with the middle having multiple arched window columns that extended to balconies that would overlook the rich landscape of Tython.

Lots in awe of realization to where he was, he then heard someone coming up the first set of steps to the temple. Turning to discover who was there, he finds a woman that looked around his age. She's human with pale angel white skin that seems to glow in the sun. She has beautiful brown hair and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Clothed in Jedi padawan robes, which were similar, design to his acolyte clothes except the shirt was white and the pants were light beige, she stopped in the middle of the court yard when she saw him at the top of the steps to the entrance of the temple.

He headed down the steps then walked up to her but left a small distance between them.

"What is this place?" he asked her.

"Tython is what this planet is called." She said. Her soft voice sounded as intoxicating as her beauty as he looks at her.

Feeling drawn to him, she steps closer. He stood his ground; his breath heaved as she reached up and stroked his check going slightly redder than usual. Her skin blushed a pale red as he did, then they wrapped their arms around each other and they shared a kiss.

Navaran awakes moments later after the dream, which he realizes is a vision of the force but is confused by what it means. He gets out of bed and changes into his newly made sith robes and left his quarters.

"Hello brother it seems you had a good night's sleep." Said Mercia sitting on the couch in the common room. Her hair in its usual style of being pulled back with a head band with her bangs parting to the sides of her forehead with a silver plated triangular jewel accented with small beaded chains hanging off the sides that clipped to her hair and sat nicely in the middle of her forehead. Her makeup flawless, with her favorite coloured eye shadow that pops away from the black sith robe drapes upon her.

"What are you doing here on my ship Mercia? Shouldn't you be on your own ship?" he asked his half human sister. He was really not in the mood for any of her usual games.

"Well since we are done the mission here on Alderaan, my ship is being repaired. Amishanekamoer is on Nar Shadda finishing up whatever is down there, after we all completed the mission here. Vette is off exploring some of Alderaan and Quinn is busy doing research about something that happened on Balmorra so I wanted to see how my older half-brother was doing." She said in a playful sibling way.

"I'm your only half-brother and I know there's another reason why you're here." He said in a serious tone.

"While what I've said before is true, we also have to expect communication from our master at some point." She said in disgust.

Navaran knew what she meant and, like her and Kameor, they hated their master with passion.

"You look a bit tired. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Mercia asked

"I always have nightmares. Most of the time it is of what happened to us on Korriban. But that's not why I'm still tired. I believe I had a vision from the force." he said told her.

"Why, what happened in that dream?" she asked.

Navaran explained his whole vision to Mercia leaving out no detail of the building and the woman he encountered.

"Wow there must be someone very special for you waiting out there." Mercia teased him.

"Not the point. Though I'm very sure there's that special someone for you is still on your ship working on his research." He teased back raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever." Mercia diverted "Anyways, Quinn should be done at any moment and Kamoer should be back soon so we we'll be able to move on to are next mission." said Mercia.

Moments later AmishaneKamoer arrives back on Alderaan and meets both of them on Navaran's ship.

"So has our master contacted us yet?" Kamoer asked.

"No but he'll be contacting us at any moment now." said Mercia.

"I don't understand why we have to clean up his messes and do other dirty work for him when really he could have done all this himself." Kamoer stated stalely.

"He's probably too weak to be doing any of this himself and besides both master Yun Lock and Jaesa's parents would have been killed or worse if he managed to get his hands on either of them. The Willsaam's are safer within our families care. Our master wouldn't be the wiser to what we have done and if he gets suspicious he wouldn't know we were involved. He would never dare cross our parents because they are too close to the emperor's wrath and possibly the emperor himself." said Navaran.

"Navaran is right. If we weren't here both Yun Lock and the Willsaam's would be dead." said Mercia

"I guess you're right about that." agreed Kamoer.

A moment later Quinn boards Navaran's ship, taking it upon himself to enter the conversation of the others. "Forgive me for interrupting my lords but I have some urgent news. A few days ago we received word that the Republic has taken over Sobrik and all of Balmorra. But more importantly someone from the Republic has sliced into the imperial computer systems on Balmorra and stolen computer documents."

"What's so imported about boring computer files?" Vette sarcastically asked, cutting Quinn off.

"Shut up Vette and let him talk!" yelled Kamoer

"As I was about to explain" Quinn stares at Vette "These aren't ordinary computer documents they have stolen. The documents are for the clocking device for the emperors' fortress and the files of the lords and those who serve under them." Quinn informed.

"If your right about the theft of all files including ours this could mean trouble." said Mercia.

"I'll see if I can search for more information on the ones who stole the files immediately my lords." said Quinn.

"Then get to it then hopefully we can find out who they are." Navaren scolded in frustration, knowing it wasn't Quinn's fault.

"Right away. Also Lord Mercia, your ships repairs are nearly completed." Quinn informed.

"Good you are dismissed." said Mercia

With the nod of the head in respect and understanding, Quinn returned to Mercia's ship to check up on the ships progress and to do further research on the missing imperial Balmorran documents.

"Well I'm going to see if there's something else to do around here." scoffed Vette.

"I'm coming with you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Kamoer stated following her off the ship.

Being left in the silence and reality of what had just been jeopardized by the loss of the Balmorran documents Navaren felt an awkward need to break it "I have a feeling that this unexpected situation has something to do with the vision I had last night."

"I believe your right Navaren. If we can find out who's behind the theft of the document maybe we could then find the answer to all this." said Merica.

_Meanwhile Kamoer is talking to Vette at the cantina not too far from the Thul palace. _

"You need to learn how to show respect to some people Vette." Kamoer tells Vette.

"Oh come on! Those fancy pants nobles had it coming." said Vette.

"That's not what or who I was talking about Vette." Kamoer said

"You mean Mr. Always by the Book Man. The guy is to stiff I don't know what Mercia could see in a guy like that even though he's hot." Said Vette

"Quinn isn't always by the book Vette. You do realize he just helped us not only saved the Willsaams lives but also that Yun locks's and Lord Rathari's life. He's also covers for me whenever I go to Nar Shadda, Tatooine or where ever I can slip away to and that fucked up Baras doesn't figure out where I've been or what I've been doing!" Kamoear was almost yelling at Vette.

"Well I guess that's true, he did help from time to time. Which gets me wondering what are you always doing when you slip away?" asked Vette with a smirk growing across her face.

Trying to contain his anger Kamoer bites back at Vette. "That is none of your business and completely beside the point!"

"Ok! Down boy, I was just wondering and your right I guess Quinn isn't always stuck up." Vette backed down trying to understand what could possibly create such a reaction from Kamoer.

"Now we have to get back to the ship and she what Baras has for us this time." said Kamoer. And with that the conversation was done.

_Back on Navaren's ship everyone's around the holocommunicater when Baras appears on the holo._

"Ah I see that you've have all done very well on Alderaan. The planet will feel the sting for years to come." he said.

"It was a pleasure to do so my Lord" said Navaren.

"Now what must be done next?" asked Mercia.

"Now that the padawan no longer lives in amenity, we should be very close to finally ending the threat of Jassa Willsaam. I shall let you know of you next mission soon but I must see to other matter first. I shall contact you as soon as there done." Baras instructed.

"It better be soon." said Kamoer.

"I suggest you watch that tone of yours unless you to become another one of my messes." threatened Baras. Giving a stern look he then he disappeared from the holo.

"That fucking piece of slimy shit! One day I will be the end of him." vowed Kamoer.

"Don't worry we will all be the end of him. In the mean time we have something more important than cleaning up his messes." said Navaren.

"Exactly we have to track down who stole the files and figure out what they would be doing next." Mercia elaborated.

"Mercia's right. We must figure out who they are and what they are planning. But we have to try to keep our master from finding out." said Navaren.

"Fine I'll keep playing along for now, but soon I won't be taking orders from him anymore." said Kamoer.

"We shall all be free of him soon that's one thing I can promise." Navaren assured them.

"My Lords, I found it prudent not to interrupt, however we just received a recorded transmission. It's queued whenever you're ready." Said Quinn as he just stepped into the room.

"Play it." said Kamoer.

"Holo start playing the recording" Navaren commanded and the holo-termanil. Automatically it started playing the recording.

"Sith I'm Jeasa Willsaam my Master doesn't know I'm recording this. Let's be real, we both know this isn't about us. We are just pawns in there private war and those I care about are caught in the middle, maybe you too have those that you care about in a similar predicament and it has to stop."

"Huh, the hunted seeks the hunter." said Quinn.

"Wow you've got to give it to her she's got guts." said Vette.

"She certainly does." Mercia chimed in.

"Everyone quit, there's still more." Navaren hushed them.

Kamoer stared at the holo in awe at the boldness that Jeasa had presented reminded him of his girlfriend and what similar circumstances could allow her to be in jeopardy as well.

"Now as merciful that your actions have been it's time you stopped this passive aggressive campaign. There are the coordinates that are included in this message. Please come to my ship and let's talk face to face. No more nonsense." said Jeasa and the recording ended.

"Well what do you think of that Quinn?" asked Kamoer.

"It could be a trap my Lord. Noman Karr might have put her up to it." thought Quinn aloud.

"Hey don't listen to captain paranoid here, I don't think it's a trap I trust him." said Vette.

"We shall keep it in mind Quinn." Mercia agreeing with Quinn's statment.

"The coordinates have been set in we'll depart when you're ready." Quinn explained.

"While looks like we'll get this done sooner rather than later." Kamoer said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up Kamoer. But we'll still be going just in case." Mercia told him.

"I believe I can handle this myself." Navaran said

"Navaran you have no idea if it's a trap. We have to stick together." Merica says

"Besides you're going to need back up if there's a fight." Kamoer adds

"Fine then I make one exception this time." Navaran said

_Moments later when they arrived at the ship and all they found was two Jedi Knights._

"Well we're going to have to thank Noman Karr after all the Sith showed." Said the Jedi as they turned around to witness the arrival of Kamoer, Mercia and Navaren.

"Whaoo wasn't expecting three Sith." a Jedi spoke in shock.

"I'm Uldn this is Silicks and we are…" Uldn began to introduce but then was rudely interrupted.

"You're highly trained Jedi knights who think they are more than our match when we really we can take both of you out easily." Kamoer said sarcastically cutting the Jedi off.

"We were here to speak to the Padawan but it's obvious that she's not here." Navaren explained calmly.

"While I guess that's not your day. You were expecting to kill a lowly little Padawan but instead you have us." said Silacks

"We had a feeling that she would not be here so there's no point in fighting you. We can just go our separate ways." stated Mercia dryly.

"Now why would we agree to just let you go?" said Silacks puzzled at her confidence.

"Silicks these Sith don't wish to fight we must let them leave." instructed Uldn.

"No! We cannot let them go. They will just hunt both Noman Karr and Jassa until they kill them. They that's their exact mota…" said Silacks before being cut off.

"You don't know our motives. All you think is we murder senselessly. That is the narrow minded think I was expecting from Jedi." Navaren pointed out

"Come on it doesn't take a genius to know why you here in the first place!" said Silicks

"Silicks it's obvious these sith don't wish to fight. They are after Noman Karr's padawan but we have no proof of their motivations." said Uldn.

"Noman karr's word is proof enough." said Silacks.

"That's an assumption I cannot make my friend. I must leave peacefully I urge you to do the same." said Olden and he left

"At leasts someone knows the how to abid to the light side, your code Jedi and to the fact they are out matched." Kamoer commented .

"You may have derailed Uldn's resolve but your luck ends there." Silacks stated

"You're going to regret that." Said Navaren

"Never!" yelled Silicks

Navaren was ready to deul Silicks but then Kamoer jumped in and fought Silicks and easily defeated him.

"I yield I yield to you! Damn Ulden to for leaving me here." Silicks said in anger

"The result would have been the same." Navaren pointed out as he walked up behind Kamor

"This proves that you were no much for one of us." Kamoer stated

"Is there… is there really such power in the dark side?" asked Silicks

"We leave you to ponder your future." Said Mercia

"I'm a broken man." Silicks muttered as he limpets off.

"Now let's head back to the ship." Navaran said

The other's nodded in agreement and followed him.

_Then back on the ship_

"While at least we know that the Padawan did want to talk." Mercia spoke reassuringly

"Yes but we will have to try to look for her again all over again." Kamoer complained

"Let's not worry about that right now and head back to Alderaan and wait for more orders." Said Navaren

"Yes I think my ships repairs should be done and don't you have to place to be Kamoer?" asked Mercia.

"Yes I do have a place to be." Kamoer said in a slightly viscous tone then left the room to rest.

"Perhaps we'll find this person who stole the documents soon." said Mercia

"Hopefully soon." Navaren quoted

Then they flew back to Alderaaan.

_It's a little longer because I wanted to show the relation between my sith warriors with both each other and there companion and to show some of their personalities. Also to show what they see the jedi as in their point of view. The next chapter will be from my jedi's point of view._


	4. jedi point of view

_Alright here's my new chapter from the Jedi Knight point of view. Also involves a little bit of Smuggler and there might be some spoilers._

As Andrikina wakes up she realizes she's not on her ship. She is in a dark room on a bed with black covers and pillow with a black pillow case, all delicate and silky to the touch. She looks down to see she was back in her Padawan clothes, changed from the Jedi Knight clothes she remembered wearing. She gets off the bed goes up to the door of the room which slides open automatically at her presence. She walks out into the hallway coming to the conclusion that she is still unfamiliar with this place. Using only her gut instinct she turns left down the hallway. Stepping lightly she decides to turn right, where she stands at the foot of a temple entrance. Gazing at the ruined valley below her, she heads down a set of stairs to the first floor, finding there were many different hallways. Andrikina still moved by instinct, travels down the middle hallway in front of her. The hallway leads to an adjacent chamber that adorned familiar Sith statues and a large wall. In the middle she walked around it and found the entrance. As she slowly walks out she can't believe what she thinks she sees.

"This can't be what I think this place is." Andrikina said to herself in shock as she looks out at the red desert. The eyes soaking in the vast stretch of red velvet sand which slowly pelts away at the remains of Sith statues, ones that once stood with just pride and honour now weathering away.

Lost in thought, Andrikina suddenly hears footsteps coming from behind her from the temple's entrance. She quickly turns around to see it is a Sith pureblood male, who reminded her a bit of Praven. He appeared to be around her age, had short black hair with orangey-gold eyes that glowed. His skin held little scars on his face giving clues of battles once fought. He stood before her in Sith Acolyte clothes, his stance demanding her attention.

"This is exactly the place you think." he said. His voice was very intoxicating to her.

"Than what is this planet?" she said trying to keep her ground as the pureblood walked slowly up to her.

He left little space between her and him. "This is Korriban." he replied.

Then gasping in surprise as he reach his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He gently pressed her against him, she looked into his eyes making her feeling like in a trance when she looked into those beautiful and intoxicating eyes. Then he kissed her on the lips and she returned that kiss.

_The kiss ended and as _Andrikina _ pulled way to look at the pureblood again, her own eyes open and she awoke from her dream. Gasping for breath, she realizes she was still in her quarters on her home ship. She rose from bed, foggy from what she has just seen, and changed into her Jedi robes. Pushing the dream to the back of her mind she approaches the bridge._

"Hi had a good nap?" Kira asked.

"Yeah you won't believe the strangest dream I had." said Andrikina.

"Please tell me it's not Doc that was in the dream" teased Kira.

"No it wasn't that idiot it was someone else." Andrikina reassured Kira.

"Oh then who was it?" Kira asked curiously.

"I don't know Kira, but I think it was…" Andirkina began to give her friend a theory of who it could possibly have been when she was interrupted by the T7, beeping louder than usual.

"What is it T7?" Andrikina asked puzzled as the droid never appears to have any problems.

"Someone knows about the stolen files!" T7 beeped

"How do you know that?" Kira asked.

"Been monitoring computer frequencies on Balmorra. Someone checked imperial computers from off world and find the files are somehow copied." T7 Beeped

"Do you know who has done this and where they did it from?" asked Andrikina

"Both unknown." T7 beeped

"This is not good. Whoever checked must be on to us." Kira concluded.

"They're not on to us. They're on to whoever copied the files." Andrikina pointed out.

"But they'll eventually figure out who did it and then they'll hunt us down." said Kira beginning to panic.

"Yes eventually but not now." Andrikina attempted to reassure her.

"Hope you're right" said Kira

Then the holo-terminal beeped in the other room at the end of the ship.

"I wonder whose calling." Kira said

"Don't worry I'll get it." Andrikina said tiredly, wondering to herself if she would see the end of this mess in one piece.

She went into the holo-communications lounge area of the ship and answered the holo. The image of the person appears.

"Hi Adrei" Nirayna greeted "How's it going?"

"Every things fine Nirayna how about you?" Andrikina responded.

"Every things good just doing stuff you know." explained Nirayna

"How are things with Skavak?" Andrikina asked raising an eyebrow to her sister to physically show her seriousness of the question.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nirayna trying to avoided the subject.

"Because I have heard you gotten your star-ship stolen by him and you have a bounty on your head!" Andrikina loudly pointed.

"Look I know this looks bad but hear me out. I gotten my star-ship back and am going to get back at that idiot for doing that." Nirayna said defensively, knowing this would be coming from her sister.

"You never learn do you Nirayna." Andrikina barked back.

"I know revenge isn't the answer to everything. But if I don't stop him who knows who he'll steal from next."

"That is a good point but still I worry about you." said Andrikina.

"How do you think I feel? Every time the Jedi send you to whatever crazy or insane mission I think we won't see each other again. I may make different choices for myself, but you have council ordering into harm's way which you walk blindly into." Nirayna pointed out.

"It's never blindly little one" Andrikina smirked, " Now what have you heard?"

"That you stole some cloaking device plans, some location of a space fortress and some other files of Sith that you encountered or something to that effect." said Nirayna

"All of it is true. I think the Sith I encountered on Alderaan and what my mission is could be somehow connected." Andrikina explained.

"I'll be heading to Alderaan soon, maybe I can dig something up there for you." Nirayna offered, something she rarely would do but would enjoy the chance at helping her sister.

"If you could it would be most helpful." said Andrikina appreciative of the offer.

Then T7, Kira and Doc walk in.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Kira

"Just talking to my sister Nirayna." Andrikina explained.

"You're Kira right? Heard a lot of about you." Nirayna called over the holo-gram.

"Oh really, like what?" Kira asked.

"Good friend but can be little crazy sometimes." Nirayna confessed.

"Sounds almost like me." Kira laughed.

"What you hear about me gorgeous?" said Doc giving a failing attempt at trying to flirt with NIrayna.

"That if you call me gorgeous I should shoot you in the leg." Nirayna promised "By the way Arcivan Kimble… you owe a friend of mine a few credits."

"Just call me Doc please." Doc begging embarrassingly.

"That's your name, Arcivan Kimble" said Kira "Seriously?"

"Ok I think that's enough Kira, Arcivan and T7 will you please leave?" Andrikina asked.

"Sure we'll leave." Kira agreed "Come on Arcivan." Kira couldn't help but let this new tidbit be played with.

"Please just call me Doc." he begged still embarrassed by the revelation of his true name.

Now alone Andrikina and Nirayna continued their conversation.

"I'm guessing you had T7 inform you about my mission." said Andrikina.

"Yeah you caught me. I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Nirayna confessed.

"Well he'll let you know when he can. I'll also be keeping tabs on what you're doing." Andrikina replied.

"Did Corsso or Risha tell anything?" asked Nirayna

"Corsso might have told me something's, but I have my own way of figuring out what's going on with you." said Andrikina.

"Right, just like a sister would. I hope we get to see each other soon." said Nirayna.

"Have fun on Narr Shaddaa and let me know when you're on Alderaan." Andrikina wished her sister well and then the transmission ended. Standing for a moment in the silence, Andrikina hoped to see her sister sooner than later. Pushing yet another thing to the back of her mind, Andrikina made way to the bridge of her ship.

"So just catching up with your sister?" Kira popped up.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've seen her in person. She was once a Jedi Padawan but she left. She never liked the no attachment rule. Now she's a smuggler doing who knows what in different parts of the galaxy." Andrikina explained.

"Whatever she's doing maybe she's doing good." Kira suggested in hope.

"I hope so." said Andrikina

"So what was that dream you were going to tell me about?" Kira asked

"Now isn't the best time. Maybe I'll tell you later, as for right now we have to get back to work." said Andrikina. Then she left the bridge to her quarters still thinking about the dream for what could be a vision.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is in my smugglers point of view. After her talk with her sister on the holo she heads to Alderaan to make her delivers and find out information on The Sith._

"All right then lets head for Alderaan!" yelled Nirayna.

"I see you're excited to get going." said Risha with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah as much as I like hot sandy places I'm ready to leave." Nirayna said.

"Didn't know you like Tatooine so much. Well we might as while get going then." Risha commented

"Yeah whatever, have you seen where Corso is?" Nirayna asked

"Probably on the bridge where else would he be?" Risha answered

"OK thanks." said Nirayna as she stormed out of the storage area and headed to the bridge.

"_How does Andrikana know I'm heading to Narr Shadda later? Oh right she somehow can sense my thoughts' through the force." _She thought to herself as she was entering the bridge but then she heard the peeping of the holo-com.

"What the heck" she mumbled to herself as she walked over to it.

She patched the transmission through and a girl appeared on the holo.

"Hello captain I need help." the girl pleaded

"Guys in here!" Nirayna yelled to the others.

"What's going on Captain?" Corso asked

"Ask her she the one in trouble." said Nirayna pointing to the holo.

"Engines failing, losing life support and about to crash into a sun. Please I need help I'm willing to pay." the girl begged.

"We must help her." decided Bowdarr without hesitation.

"That's exactly what we're going to do. Where's your ship?" asked Nirayna.

"I'm sending coordinates. Please hurry." The girl said and just then the transmission ended.

"Something tells me it's a trap." Risha chimed in, skeptical of it all.

"Well we are going to have to check it out then." Nirayna replied back.

_Moments after they arrived at the coordinates. Nirayna and Bowdarr checked out the ship._

"Strange there doesn't seem to be any problems here." Nirayna suspiciously noted aloud.

"Something doesn't smell right." growled Bowdarr.

Together they both went into a giant cargo bay to see what was going on. There they spotted the girl from the holo with a ray shield around her.

"Hi captain I'm so glad you came." The girl greeted them evilly.

"So where's the trouble then?" Nirayna asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I might have exaggerated a bit about the engine trouble." she explained.

"So this is some short of trap then." Nirayana said now making more sense of the situation.

"Quiet I have to make a call." The girl said with a whiny tone taking out her portable holo-comm and appearing on it was non-other than Skavack himself.

"Hi honey bunch, do you remember that Captain that stole your ship and made you look stupid?" the girl began to talk.

"Tilisha, how did you get this holo frequency?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I miss you and guess who's here?" Tilisha said excitedly with her annoying squeaky voice.

"I miss you to honey bunch." Nirayna said jokingly with chuckle shared by Bowdarr.

He turned around "Captain are you making an army out of my ex's?" Skavak asked sarcastically.

"No Honey bunch, it's not like you. Do love me or are you just afraid of commitment? I have her trapped and I'm going to kill her for you." Tilisha told him, so calm and steady it was unnerving.

"Kill her boys." she ordered

The droids came out of nowhere and started shooting but sadly missed. Nirayna, always on point, shot all the droids to pieces.

"Wow I really underestimated you." Tilisha admitted. "So you can just leave and we'll call it even?"

"Tilisha, what do you have powering that ray shield?" Skavak asked

"A portable battery pack. Why?" Tilisha asked very confused

"You do know those only last a few minutes right." He said sarcastically

Then the ray shield disappeared from around Tilisha.

"Oh no." sighed Tilisha

"Ahh was the instructions to big and hard to read." Nirayna teased in a mocking voice.

"Oh no Honey bunch, what do I do?!" Tilisha asked starring terrified into the holo, worried she would find defeat.

"I don't know, die?" he suggested the he disappeared from the holo.

"Honey bunch? Honeybunch?! Wait!" slumped on her knees, Tilisha cried out to her love yet was sent to her death. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I thought he'd love me more if I did this for him." she spoke through sobs.

"Skavak doesn't love anybody." Nirayna scolded. Confused as to how this girl could possibly believe he would love someone, let alone her.

"My friends said that he was just after my money but they never understood how he made me feel." she cried even more.

"Cry about it more if you think that will help you, but I'm going." said Nirayna.

"All of the Airlocks have been unlocked you can get out of here now." Tilisha informed them through broken sobs.

_Now back on the ship_

"Let me guess it was a trap wasn't it." said Risha wanting to hear she was right.

"No, everything went fine." Nirayna answered not willing to give her the satisfaction of admitting that it was supposed to be but worked out neatly in their favour.

"Oh well then let's head to Alderaan. We have to drop off to our next clients." Said Risha

"I can't wait to meet them." Nirayna commented excitedly forcing herself to focus on the postitives.

_They then took off to Alderaan and when they finally arrived _

"Alderaan might be the prettiest planets on the itinerary but don't let the breath taking scenery fool you. This planet is the most dangerous of all the core worlds. The Nobles could teach The Sith a few things about backstabbing and assentation." Risha informs the crew.

"Great a planet fill of two faced killers." Nirayna remarked.

"Every person is killed for every Noble killed even if by accident. Every so often they spill their blood lines fighting for the throne and the current succession war is the bloodiest on record. Ever since the empire arrived to put their puppet in charge who knows who will come on top." Risha explained.

"So who's in the lead for the thrown at the moment?" Nirayna asked.

"It doesn't really matter at the moment. Your first run is at House Orgona since they run the space port and their castle is right around the corner it should be breeze. Our first clients are a couple of young Nobles named Lenn and Cedania Teraan. They're decent people for all things considered." explained Risha.

"Got it. Better get moving then." Said Nirayna _"Maybe I could something for Andrikina while I'm there." _she thought to herself.

_After landing in the space port and a kilometer long walk, Nirayna and Bowdarr approach House Orgona's castle. _

Approaching House Orgona, Nirayna and Bowdarr with the rusty box droid, arms and legs looking like they're about to break off, walk up multiple steps and across a large plaza to then enter through a pair of rather large doors into the main hall. The hall has golden and bronze flooring with tall white pillars that stand floor to ceiling and golden bronze statues that stand in front of them_. _

Nirayna heads up another set of stairs through yet another large hallway and walk to another set of stairs to the second floor which is similarly design to the main floor. Bowdarr slowly trails behind when Nirayna finally finds nobles in one of the many rooms that are in the entire castle.

"You think they could at least put elevators in this place." Nirayna thought.

"You made a deal with a woman named Risha for this droid, I'm here to collected." announced Nirayna entering the room.

The nobels turn to see who has rudely intruded on the grounds.

"Ahhh, welcome home you ugly little thing. I mean the droid of course." said the noble man.

"Lenn this is no time for one of your juvenile jokes. We must properly introduce ourselves." scolded the noble woman.

"I am Lady Cedania Teraan, Herald of the Gold Aurora." she introduced.

"And I am her brother Lord Lenn Teraan, Warden of the Eternal Flame. Please, call me Lenn." he introduced himself.

"Well you're the best thing I've seen all day." Nirayna flirted.

"The last time a woman made me blush I was just a boy." said Lenn

"My brother and I are what remains of House Teraan's noble bloodline." Cedania started to explain

"One of Aldreaans's more repressible pedigrees House Baylic slaughtered our family and secede all our holdings." Lenn explained the rest.

"Well you still have this clanker, whatever its' worth, that's for sure." Nirayna said leaning on the droid.

"The droid holds new hope for us, literally. Many centuries ago our ancestors hid something inside it for safe keeping." Cedania explained more.

"Pirates upstarted with the machine generations ago, tracking it down as consumed are family since before we were born." Lenn added.

"What that droid carries can rebuild House Teraan. But we need the instructions to safely open the secret compartment because it's rigged to explode." Cedania explained more.

Hearing that the droid was rigged, Nirayna jumped away.

"The instructions are at our old estate that is now occupied by House Baylce's forces. Without the instructions we cannot pay you." Lenn finally finishes.

"Sounds like you are in need of a professional." Nirayna replied to the embedded question the nobles were asking.

"The instructions we need are in a data pad of Teraan family history in our estates library. If you can retrieve it we will add a substantial bonus." Cedania informed.

"There is also some additional family heirlooms that we will pay you handsomely to recover while you're there." Lenn raised an eyebrow and the stakes of the venture.

"So what am I looking for exactly?" Nirayna asked knowing this was one she couldn't turn down. The price was too high to say no.

"They'll be the valuable looking things surrounded by guards. Um, Cedania it's almost time for the meeting with House Orgona, Why don't you go chat with them in my place?" asked Lenn obviously wanting to be alone with Nirayna.

"How shocking that would rather stay and entertain this female guest. Very well, I'll return as soon as I'm able." Cedania said sarcastically.

"Actually I have to get going." said Nirayna a little insulted by what he said earlier about her not knowing what valuable things looked like.

"Alright perhaps we can celebrate the retrieval of the documents later then." Lenn suggested in a last attempt to speak with Nirayna privately.

_When Nirayna and Bowdarr finally made it to the estate they managed to sneak around the estate to recover the heirlooms and data pad from the library. After that they headed back to House Orgona._

"I have been listening to holo frequencies about a daring robbery at our old estate you have set a lot of tongues wagging." commented Lenn with a sly grin being impressed by her talents.

"Well, House Baylic is missing a data pad from its' library." said Nirayna jokingly.

"I'll let my dear sister do the honors. Never could decipher that blasted thing." said Lenn.

"It's simple code woven through the geological entries you just have to assemble the letters correctly Lenn." said Cadania smiling inside that she had an ability that no one else in the room could start to imagine.

"I'm sure Lenn is just being modest Cadania." commented Nirayna.

"Well, modesty is one of Lenn's best qualities. Now according to this we must pry open the mental sorbet motor housing and disable it's lateral conduits. The holo chip is hidden within a false power storage unit behind a detonate charge, entering the disarm code." explaining Cadania as she begins to pray the mental sorbet motor housing.

"I hope pretty lady doesn't exploded." commented Bowdarr.

With a small bead of sweet was on Cadania's forehead as she carefully disabled the droids lateral conduits. Than finally opening the false power storage unit the count down for the detonate charge begins then Cadania quickly enters the disarm code. Finally the detonate charge has been disarmed and she was able to carefully remove the holochip.

"I got it! After all these centuries we finally have our proof. The information on this holo chip proves that House Teraan is owed an immeasurable amount of credits. When the other families hear of this we will reclaim our statues among the nobility." Cadania says very happily.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." said Nirayna.

"Please there's no need, we're just happy to be rich." Lenn braggingly said

"I must leave at once to have this data authenticated by the royal council. Lenn see to our heroes' payment." Cadania ordered.

"Nothing would please me more, dear sister." Lenn replied.

"I want to see more trees. Yell if you need me." said Bowdarr.

"We may not need you for a while." said Nirayna with a wicked smile.

"Good. Cool air feels good on my fur." Bowdarr chimed back, prancing away towards the forest.

"Well here we are. Perfect, I have a surprise for you." Lenn informed Nirayna.

"Actually before you tell me what the surprise is there as place where I could clean up a bit." said Nirayna "You know after all that fighting and getting your stuff back."

"Well I believe there is one down the hall. Don't take too long through, you wouldn't want to miss the surprise." Lenn grinned while directing her.

After Nirayna left she immediately went looking for the security room. Once she found it she looked to see if nobody was there. With the coast clear, she went in then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Ok let's see what I can find here." Nirayna thought

She searched the computer for anything on The Sith her sister might have encountered and came across some holo footage. She began to play it on the holo viewer.

**{"General Gesselle's warning was true the sith has come for us. " Said a servant woman in the holo **

"**Men rally around me, the fight is upon us." Ordered a jedi who was in the holo standing ready to fight along with Orgona soldiers ready to fight the two sith. **

"**I never thought a single assailant let alone two can make it through House Orgona's defences." said the servant man in the holo. "The Orgona guards are while trained. It was a good fight." said the male pure blood in the holo. **

"**It will feel like child's play compared to facing me with it will not allow you to harm Parvin and Greger Willsaam, I vow it." said the Jedi.**

"**No one has to get hurt over this." spoke the male pure blood.**

"**So you murdered countless innocents to get here and now you want to make friends?" the confused Jedi asked. **

"**Please Master Jedi I know The Sith can't be trusted, but I want to hear this." said the servant man. **

**Fine say your piece Sith. I'm not going anywhere and I'll protect them no matter what." said the Jedi. **

"**Just sit tight Jedi we'll be with you shorty." said the pure blood.**

**The human female Sith puts her light saber away and says "We're here to do things for them not to them." **

"**Then there is no need for futher violence. Sith what is it you want?" the man Greger asked. **

"**Greger this has to do with Jeasa I just know it." said the woman Parvin. **

"**Yes we're here because of your daughter." The pureblood answered.**

"**I knew she shouldn't have gone with the jedi now the empire is hunting her. Sith, Jeasa was our life she was going to marry Orgona nobility so that we would no long have to be servants." Parvon fearfully explained. **

"**When she left we sacrificed that dream. We don't know where Jeasa is now; we were told that we would never see her again. We are mere servants what could you want with us?" Greger asked out of fear. **

"**We're here to deliver you from servitude" said the pure blood. **

"**You want to help us?" Greger asked **

"**No Greger ,The Sith is toying with us before killing us!" cried Parvin. **

"**Heed your wife's warning Greger Willsaam. Sith are devious and demented." said the jedi **

"**Is that what you mean Sith? By killing us you end our life of servitude? Can't you spare us?" Greger begged**

"**If you aline with the empire you live." the pure blood said. **

"**What do you mean by this? What is to happen if we do as you say**

"**You'll receive instructions at the imperial space port." Said the pure blood **

"**You dirty no good cretin..!" yelled Parvin but Gregor cut her off "Parvin Jeasa has gone off to a life of discipline and detachment. We are unlikely to ever see her again. The sith is offering us away out of this, away to live." said Gregor**

"**Jeasa is sensitive Gregor, she will feel our betrayal. It will fester in her. Don't you see the sith is banking on that." Commented Parvin **

"**We'll be sure you'll live like kings" said the female human sith**

"**My wife can't see the big picture. You offer us a choice between death or plaguing ourselves to our daughters enemy. I choose that Parvin and I live in the arms of the empire. I trust that my daughter will understand and remain strong." Announced Gregor**

"**Your wife as to agree as while." Said the female human sith**

"**Please my sweet, stand with me on this." Gregor begged his wife**

"**My place is with you Gregor. As long as we alive theres hope." Said Parvin**

"**We are in agreement. We shall embrace the empire. Tell us what transpires next." Gregor said **

"**The empires capital planet a waits your arrival." Said the pure blood **

"**Aham I'm so glad you've all found an accord. But there's still the matter of you being our enemy, sith." Said the jedi "Not only will I not allow the Willsaams to do this, but you had yourself a killing spree getting her and that can't go un punished." **

"**This is a peaceful solution jedi, honor it." Said the pureblood**

"**Yes Master Volryder stay true to the Jedi code and keep the peace too many have died today." Said Gregor**

"**Gregor and I go of our own free will and spare this house any further pain." Said Parvin **

"**This doesn't set right but I can't attack someone walking in peace even a Sith." Said the jedi **

"**You just saved your life." Said the female human Sith **

"**The code is everything Sith but I don't expect you to respect it. Leave out the back door to avoid further casualties, I'll say nothing further." Said the Jedi Volryder**

When the recording was done she made a copy and downloaded it into an holochip. Making sure the wasn't any evidence she was there she left the room and headed back to see the noble.

"Ah your back good now you see what your surprise is." Said Lenn happily

"Surprises aren't always my thing but I'm all for this surprise handsome."Nirayna flirted

"Oh I think you're going to enjoy these one. I arranged a private dinner in your honor. House Orgona's chef is the finest on Alderaan. I even hired musicians to serenade you. We'll eat, talk, dance and while who knows what else." Announced Lenn

"Are you planning to purpose?" Nirayna asked flirtingly

"Uh purpose? You mean marriage?" asked Lenn

"Relax Lenn I'm only joking." Nirayna said teasingly "I would love spend some time with you."

"Ha… Your such a joker. You're even more fun than I thought." Said Lenn "Follow me to the Parlier, the food and musicians are already waiting."

_Moments later _

"That was a celebration I'll never forget. You truly are the most extraordinary woman I ever known. So beautiful, so dangerous." Said Lenn

"Thanks it was a very nice time." Nirayna said smiling

"Here take this data pad to your associate Risha, its House Teraans old family recipes. A powerful anti-radiation shield which makes starship immune all short of nasty cosmic rays." Lenn explained

"That can really come in handy." Said Nirayna

"While I can't imagine what you would need that for but I'm sure whatever it is will be quite exciting. Once you add your bonus to your payment for recovering heirlooms from our old home. You will find you done quite well." Said Lenn

"Again thanks Lenn" said Nirayna then she went to get Bowdarr

_Then they headed back to the ship to talk to Risha. In the hanger bay Risha was seeing to cargo._

"So I'm guessing the delivery went well." Said Risha turning around to see Nirayna as she just walked up.

"Yeah, Lenn is a flirt and handsome." Nirayna replied

"That's good for you, now you just have to make another delivery …" Risha about to explain before being interrupted

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nirayna yelled causing an echo in the hanger bay.

"Don't worry it won't take long you just have to deliver the severed head in the jar to House Alda. They use to be Alderaan's rules, they may have lost most of their power but not their snootiness. You will meet a stuffy shirt named Peema at the estates museum." Risha explained

"Why would a stack up noble need a head in a jar?" Nirayna questioned with both disgust and suspicion

"It's a history thing if you want to know Peema's lectures are fascinating." Risha said Nirayna unsure if she's being sarcastic "You're going to have to sneak across a few battle zones just to get there. I would recommend trying to keep this sort of delivery covered, we don't want to make the locals more upset then we need to. Good luck Captain."

_Hours later after crossing a small dangerous battle field and through a bit of dense forest Nirayna and Bowdarr finally maked it to the estate of House Alda. With just a small walk down a path to the estate museum. They enter the building walked down the hall way to an open room where there was a tall guy with dark hair and looked old wearing noble clothing working at a historical terminal. Nirayna walks up to the table behind him and put the head in a jar on it. _

"Guided tours of House Alda's Royal Museum are closed." Said the man "Scoot along and don't be a bother. Otherwise you'll answer to security."

"You must be Peema then. I have you head in a jar." Said Nirayna "Do you want it or not?"

"I most certainly do not get that hideous, disgusting thing out of my sight." Said Peema "I mean. Really what sort of buffoon brings a counterfeit head and expects payment?"

"What are you talking about?" Nirayna asked suspiciously

"House Alda already obtained the head of Darth Banden, thank you very much. It was genetically authenticated by one of my conservators yesterday." Peema answered rudely

"The right here is the real head. The one you have is an obvious fake." Nirayna said

"Don't be ridiculous yours is an obvious forgery." Said Peema

"Ok have it authenticated and see for yourself." Suggested Nirayna

"Fine I shall do so, Kaddreth? Kaddreth come here!" Peema called

Then this old man who was called Kaddreth walked over to Peema

"Yes, Noble Curator? How may I serve your impeccable rectitude?" Kaddreth asked

"Where is Neva? I want her to ran a genetic authenticator on this head and prove it's a fake." Said Peema

"I haven't seen Neva since she authenticated the other head yesterday, Noble Curator." Said Kaddreth "I sent a message to her holo, but she never replied."

"I need you to test this head for me Kaddreth." Said Nirayna

"I'd really rather not. It's quite ugly." Complained Kaddreth

"Kaddreth preform a genetic authentication head at once." Peema ordered "Compare the results to the head received yesterday"

"I beg your paticance, Noble Curator. This process will take some time…" Kaddreth replied

He formally bowed and the left to do the process. Hours later he came back with the results.

"I'm afraid we have a slight problem. This head is one-hundred percent genetic match for the Sith lord Darth Bendon." Said Kaddreth "I retested the head that Neva verified yesterday, and it doesn't appear anywhere in the genetic authenticators database."

Peema was shocked by what his hearing.

"Tell me who brought that fake head." Said Nirayna knowing who possibly did

"The same man who promised who can obtain it." Peema replied and he walked over the holo sent out a transmission and appeared on the holo was none other than Skavak.

"Captain Skavak? This is Noble Curator Peema Ahuff speaking. I demand you return the Arkanam hyper drive at once! The head you brought was a counterfeit!" Peema shouted

"Haa sorry Pemmie I have a strict "No Refunds" policy. Heya Captain you're a little late to the party." Said Skavak jokingly

"How did you get the fake head?" Nirayna asked sarcastically

"If you find a severed head on a battle field put it in a shiny case. Nobles would pay any price for it." He proudly explained "Hope you don't mind, Peemie, but Neva has taken an early retirement. She's too gorgeous for life in a museum."

"What? You… You menace. You corrupted that girl!" Yelled Peema

"It wasn't really that hard trust me." Said Skavak

"Enough talk! Let's kill him!" roared Bowdarr

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy there scruffy. I see your taste in friends hasn't improved much Captain." Said Skavak

"Well at least I have friends. You phatic loser." Nirayna joked

"I'll be crying myself to sleep at that thought on my pile money once I find Nok's treasure." Skavak combacked

"Haa not if I find it first." Laughed Nirayna

"Not with my new engine that's just being installed right now. I really should get going sayya Captain." Said Skavak

"This is unthinkable. Skavak has commented a grievous crime affront to House Alda." Proclaimed Peema

"Send some guards after him-fast!" Nirayna demanded

"I'll inform House Orgona's spaceport security, but I can't guarantee they will intervene." Said Peema "He recive the Arkanam hyperdrive at the spaceport yesterday, he is still there. He must have not finished yet. He cannot to leave Alderaan without a functioning hyperdrive. Hurry catch him before he escapes."

"I'm already on that." Said Nirayna rushing out the building with Bowdarr right behind

_Once at the spaceport _ _Nirayna and Bowdarr were too late the shipthey were after already taken off._

"You've got to be kidding me… wait who's that over there?" Nirayna thought

Nirayna and Bowdarr walk over the some cargo crates to see who was behind them. But they heard a holocomm peeping and some thugs came out from behind the crates. Then who appeared on the holo was none other than the scum himself.

"You didn't waste as time did you captain? I bet you ran quicker than a varactyl on hot sand not that it mattered." said Skavak

"I hate this man!" growled Bowdarr

"Yeah sorry I couldn't be there in person, but my sweet, little Neva is very sensitive to violence." He says sarcastically "Don't worry though, my friend will show you a good time."

"Then let me show you a preview of what I'm gonna to do you Skavak." Nirayna says lethally

"Hit it men!" One of the thugs shouted

Nirayna takes out her blaster and starts shooting the thugs, they shot back but they missed and with perfect directed hits She was able to kill them in a few shots.

"Wow you're either one of the luckiest shot in the galaxy or they were just seriously unlucky mercenaries. Guess I'll have to erase this holorecording." Skavak says completely embarrassed

"At least send me a copy of that of that holo first." Nirayna says jokingly

"What for your scrapbook? Hate to cut things short, but I've got a swanky new hyperdrive to install. Love that Arkanian tech. Take care of my stuff, captain. I'll be coming for it soon." He said before he cut off transmission

Than Risha comes running in.

"I just found out what was happening. Sorry I'm late. The good news is I tracked Skavak's ship to house Thul's spaceport. He must have gone there to finish installing that hyperdrive. There's still time to get him." She explained

"Fine let's get him before his done. I can fly us there to that spaceport." Said Nirayna

"Throttle down, captain. It's not that simple. The empire controls House Thul, Skavak has fanding landing clearance from the imperials, but you're going to have to sneak in on foot. Luckily someone here owes me a favour. I've arranged a meeting to sneak you inside that spaceport and get the hyperdrive." Risha explained

"I don't know about this." Said Nirayna

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you during the meeting. It's fully guaranteed." Risha said but wasn't very reassuring

"Well I if his there I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show up." Said Nirayna

"Bring me back a holo and I broadcast it. My contact is at these coordinates, oh and there may be a way to profit from this whole debacle. House Alde still wants the head. That pompous gasbag Peema Ahuff will probably pay anything to get it." Risha added

"Fine I'll see what he has to say but a got to do something back at the ship before we go." Said Nirayna

"Just be quick about it. We don't have a lot of time and he was willing to give up a custom-built hyperdrive for that head. I suspect he'll say a lot." Said Risha

They head back to their ships docking bay Risha was overseeing to other cargo in the bay Bowdarr was helping unloading the ship with Corrso. On the ship Nirayna was at the holotermanil checking the data chip to see if there was no damage to it everything was in perfect order with it.

"Andrikina is going to love this." She thought to herself as see uploaded the recording into the holoterminal and transmitted it to her sister's ship. Once done she went to finish the job the she started.

_Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was long. I would like to hear what you have to say but please try to be nice about if you don't like it. If you do like it thanks. I also fix some of the mistakes in the last few chapters. _


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is back in the my Jedi's point of view it happens after their mission on Quesh get ready for next step in taking on the emperor._

Andrikina and Kira walking down the ramp into the docking bay of the Quesh Space Station

"So why are we here Quesh again?" Kira asked

"Kira after the mission on Ballmorra we received orders from the council that we have to help protect a padawan of Master Braga's. We have to protect Sajar at all cost from the Emperor's Wrath." Andrikina replied

"It's still weird how this guy was once a Sith Lord on the Dark Council. What if he turns to the dark side again and what has this guy done to having to be hunted down and killed by the Emperor's Wrath?" Kira asked as they walked across the docking bay to the elevator.

"I think I have a few theories as to why the emperor wants him dead." Andrikina answered as they stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator reached the floor the stations main area they walk across they up level floor down a few step across the sitting area of the station then they head up another set of stairs to the shuttle bay.

"Excuse me Master Jedi you're going to need a vaccination before you go on to the planet. The atmosphere is toxic the vaccination will help protect you." a Republic Medical Officer explained

"Alright then where do we get this vaccination?" Andrikina asked

"I have some stimulants right here enough for both of you." He replied as he was giving both Andrikina and Kira the vaccine.

"Thank you." Andrikina said

They boarded the shuttle and then head the surface of Quesh. Once there on the main base they locate the base the Sajar and the other republic officers should be and they take a speeder there. The ride to the base was quick and slightly bumpy. When they finally made it there they had flown over some of the imperial troops not too far from the base and stopped when they were in the entrance. They gotten off the speeder and ran down the large winding corridor. They then entered the area of what appears to be a Republic medical base and they found Sajar talking to a republic officer on the second level. Sajar turned to them the look of disappointment was in his eyes.

"My master sent you didn't he? Of course. My shame is complete." He says sadly "This war… I was not ready. I should have never left Tython."

"We're here to help to us what's wrong." Andrikina said calmly

"When the empire first invaded, the soldiers captured some imperial scouts, brought them to me for interrogation. The prisoners… angered me." He began to explain as he walks to a different part of the room with his back turned to them, he then stops. "I killed them. Lied about what happened. When the imperial forces arrived outside I hurled the corpses at them. Reveled my true face."

"So that why you won't fight. You're afraid you'll lose control of your emotions." Said Andrikina

"I lost my balance, fallen back to the old ways. Failed as a Jedi. The only reason I stayed is because an imperial officer recognized me. Called me by my old name, said that the "Emperor's Wrath" is coming." Sajar turned back to face them and continued explaining. "He's sending his personal executer for me. His Wrath incarnate, I'll be punished for my crimes."

"Who is the Emperor's Wrath some kind of Sith Lord?" Andrikina asked

"I think I've heard of him but never met the guy." Kira chimed in

"A ghost. Older than anyone except the emperor himself. Even the dark council fears him. Fighting would accelerate my return to the dark side. I'd rather die with Jedi teachings in my heart." He finished explaining

"The last thing we need is him going dark side in here. We're going to have to save the base without him." Kira said with slight worry in her voice

A republic soldier comes up to them when they finish their conversation. They all look at the soldier.

"Lieutenant Gindo, Eighty-sixth infantry. You're here just in time. We've got imperial forces massing outside. My engineers' jury rigged some ray shields, but it will take time to seal the base. Unless you people hold the main entrance we're died." The soldier said

"Please, you don't know what you're asking me to do. I can't fight them." Sajar says panicle

"We'll deal with the attackers. You just get those ray shields online." Said Andrikina

"But I… Yes I'll do everything I can." Sajar said

"We're out of time—imperials are coming through! Defend the main entrance!" the soldier yells as he rushes to the main entrance. Andrikina and Kira come shortly afterwards, dodging blaster fire and reflecting it be to the imperials, slicing down enemy fighters through the large corridor and after finally killing the last imperial they made it to the front entrance then they hurried back into the base, the ray shield came online.

"That's it—we did it! With the ray shield up we can hold out until reinforcements get." Said the Lieutenant

Then they see someone moving outside the ray shielded door.

"Hang on—we've got movement outside the ray shield." He reported "Who is that?"

Then out of the darkness is nothing other than the Emperor's Wrath himself. He walks up close to the ray shield. Andrikina cross arms infront of her chest and gives him the death stair. He stands there with his hands held behind his back.

"What a mystery the force can be. I came here seeking a traitor, but I found you instead. The time draws near." He begins to speak

"You're too late Wrath. You won't be killing anyone for the emperor today." Andrikina said coldly

"A minor disappointment eclipsed with this curious discovery. You're strong and touched by darkness. That is unexpected. An advantage? Possibly." He speaks "You may keep the Dark council traitor. I smell his weakness he'll die by his own hand given the chance."

"Sajar will get the help he needs. I'm sure your master will be quite disappointed of the news you'll bring him." Andrikina Comebacked

"Such a waste of your time and talents, he isn't worthy. I must inform the emperor of our meeting. I won't disappoint him with delays. Farwell, for now…" He says and then turns and returns back into the darkness.

"So that was the Emperor's Wrath. Fun nickname." Kira commented

"My engineers' tell me that another jedi helped set up the ray shield in half the time. He really came through for us." The Lieutenant said then he walked way. Then Sajar walks up to Andrikina

"The Emperor's Wrath is gone. He won't be coming back for you." Andrikina informed him

"It felt good protecting the base. For a moment I forgot what I had done."He says in relief "Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Republic reinforcements are coming. Once they arrive you will turn yourself in to the council. They can help you." Andrikina says reassuringly

"I had brought shame to Master Braga. He had such high hopes for me." Sajar says sadly

"It's not your fault Sajar you were just overwhelmed. Master Braga can help you find redemption."

"I don't know if I can walk that path. But, I'll try. I confess everything to the council and let them decide my fate. May the force be with you." Sajar said

Then Andrikina and Kira gotten onto the speeder and headed back to the base. Once there they boarded another shuttle to take them back to the ship.

"Master Braga your padawan and the republic base are safe. The imperials attacked but kira and I drove them off. Sajar is turning himself into the Jedi council. He confessed to doing war crimes against imperial prisoners." Andrikina informed

"I can't believe it. Rest assured, Master Satele will question him personally. I trust you'll show the proper discretion until the matter has been fully investigated." Master Braga said

"The emperor's personal executioner was hunting your padawan. He seemed more interested in meeting me, though. I sent him away empty hand, but he said we'll meet again. Do you know anything about the Emperor's Wrath?" Andrikina asked

"The council has heard that title, but there's little more. I'm sure his interest in you is related to the Darth Angral incited. Our strike team is pursuing to the ice planet Hoth. We're up against pirates and imperials there. We need your help. Travel to Hoth and contact Jedi Knight Leeha Narezz. She'll explain more. May the force be with you. Master Braga out…" the transmission ended

After Andrikina left the communications lounge and when reaching the end of the steps she felt a disturbance in the force. Kira walks around the corner than stops looking at Andrikina with concern.

"Is everything ok Andrikina?" Kira asked

"I felt a disturbance in the force. I believe it came from Quesh. We have to go back down the planets suface." Andrikina explained

"Are you sure about that?" Kira asked suspiciously

"I'm not sure but we're going to have to find out when we get there." Andrikina replied

_They took the ship back to the Quesh planetary orbital station where they received an unexpected transmission from the planet. _

Everyone came into the communications lounge and gathered around the holo-comm. Then a person appeared on the holo.

"Master Jedi thank goodness you're here we require some immediate assistance!" The Republic Officer plead

"What's the situation here?" Andrikina asked

"It's a Sith they're attacking the mines please hurry there's not much time before…" Before the officer could say anything else the transmission was cut off then another person appeared on the holo. It was no duet the Sith who attack the mine.

"Jedi I'm so glad to catch you before you left. Come down to the planet's surface if you want to save any of the lives that are down here. Try not to delay every moment counts." Said the Sith before transmission was cut off.

"What Sith is planning is unknown." T7 beeped

"T7 is right who knows what the Sith is planning." Said Doc

"Believe me the Sith knows what their planning." Andrikina says

"That's a bad sign we have to figure out what's going on down there." Kira suggested

"You're right we have to go immediately before anything else happens" Andrikina agreed

Once there on the station Andrikina and Kira headed back to the shuttle bay boarded a shuttle and headed down to the planet. Than when they reached the planet's surface they try to locate the source of the transmission. Once the source was located in one of the mines near the base they landed shuttle and they set out on a couple of speeders. Once there they enter the mine where the transmission came from only to discover that half the miners and officers are died unsure if there are others are missing except one survivor they come upon. Andrikina leans down to check his pulse the officer wakes up and looks at her.

"Are you alright, can you tell me what happened here?"Andrikina asked him

"The Sith was here… came… released the other miners from the protection bunker… give most a chance to run … but she killed the others who stayed behind … The filters in the mines were destroyed most of the poisonous gas killed … half of those who escaped and half of those who help evacuated the survivors… She took the commander before he could finish the transmission he sent out to you. I'm not sure if his alive or not." He coughed out trying to explain what happened

"Rest now; help is on the way, we'll deal with the Sith." Andrikina calmly told him, she than stood up and signalled Kira to follow behind. As they slowly walk down the tunnels of the mine they slowly feel the Sith presence grow stronger with every meter stepped. Finally Andrikina and Kira reach a large chamber of the mine and in the centre was the Commander knelling on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back, they can still feel his presence and they can also feel the strong presence of the mysterious Sith somewhere the chamber.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Jedi trying to stop the Sith Empire just like everyone of your kind tried but failed miserably." The Sith spoke somewhere from the shadows

"How do you know of me Sith?" Andrikna questioned

"Well the so called Mighty Angral claimed he was going to bring a new era for the Sith and he would avenge his pathetic excuse for a Sith, his son Tarnis brought embarrassment to the empire just to get pitiful chase for your kinds home world." The Sith replied "Also of how you brought both him and Tarnis's deaths that your Jedi council would conceder the sparks for the war had spread quickly across the galaxy. Eventually to the whole empire including the dark council and the emperor himself. But those of the empire know the spark of this war is a by another Sith well-known as Darth Baras."

"That name is familiar to me and I believe this Sith's plan the kill Jeasa Willsaam was part of a much larger plan to spark this war." Andrikina said

"Your much smarter than some would give you credit for, you might also know that we shall eventually find her." The Sith says darkly

"Well then good luck trying to do that now let the commander go." Andrikina demanded

"Then try to fight me for him then Jedi." The Sith said as she aparted from behind both Andrikina and Kira

Both Andrikina, Kira and the Sith drew there lightsabers. The Sith flipped over them and landed in front of them then force pushed them into the chamber wall. Andrikina and Kira jumped back into combat stance, Kria force jumped to attack the Sith but the Sith blocked the attack. Andrikina circled around and attacked the Sith from behind, the Sith force pushed her back nearly causing Andrikina to hit the commander. The Sith slashed at Kira causing some considerable damage, the Sith raises her hand out and force choked Kira enough for her to be unconscious. Kira simply just drops to the floor. Then Andrikina ran up to the Sith and scraped her back but not enough to touch the skin underneath, the Sith swings but Andrikina ducks down and kicks the Sith her from underneath. Andrikina rushes over to Kira and drags her out of the way of the line of fire. Then the Sith stands up and force pulls Andrikina back and force jumps to attack her. Andrikina manages to block the attack both her and the Sith are stuck in the stance for a few moments. Then they leap back to opposite sides of the chamber.

"Your fight well Jedi but it wouldn't be enough to save you from the emperor himself. Take your precious Republic commander, my work here is finished." Said the Sith then she disappeared into the darkness.

Andrikina looked to see where the Sith went but couldn't see then she heard Kira moving and wen t over to check on her.

"What happened, where's the Sith and where's my lightsaber?" Kira groaned as she sat up

"Your lightsaber is right beside you but the Sith disappeared. I believe the Sith we just faced now was one of the Sith we seen on Alderaan."Andrikina explained

"You're not serious are you the Sith we just fought right now was one of them?" Kira asked

"I believe that was one of the Sith but we must prove it." Said Andrikina "I'll check to see if the commander is alright send a transmission to the base to tell them there are two survivors and possibly others."

"Got it I'll get started right away." Replied Kira as see gotten out her holo-comm

Andrikina walked over to the commander and kneeled next to him and locked the cuffs.

"Are you alright, had the Sith done any damage to you?" Andrikina asked

"Not much damage I'll be fine. I think the Sith might have traped the remaining survivors somewhere in the mine surely their still alive." The Commander replied

"What was being mined down here?" Andrikina asked further

"We were mining a type of mineral or gas that can be turned into a kind of fuel, poisonous weapon or something. I wasn't given much intel when I was assigned to oversee this part of the mining operation." The commander honestly explained

"Well everything hopefully will be clearer when you get back to the base." Said Andrikina "Kira let's get back to the speeders we have to go back to the ship and head to Tython. Maybe have Doc or one of the Healers one Tython look at you over."

"Yeah I would take the Temple healers over Doc any day." Said Kira

As they both walked out of the deep mines to the speeders Andrikina felt another disturbance in the force but for now ignored it as she mounted her speeder. Andrikina and Kira rode their speeder bikes back to the base. They dismounted the speeders and headed to the shuttle boarded it and then headed back to their ship.

Once there Andrikina immediately went to the communications lounge to check for any transmissions and there was one that just recently received. Andrikina put through the transmission and was unsurprised that it was from her sister and she played the recording.

"**Hi Adrei I think you might like what I found for you on Alderaan. Just let me know if there's anything else you need and I'll see if can make it possible. See ya" **Said the recorded holo image of her sister smiling her smug smile.

"Nirayna I knew I can count on you." Andrikina said to herself as see saved the data from the holo recording to the ship computer then she went to her quarters to meditate.

_Author's note: Seems there are other Sith besides The Wrath who's interested in Andrikina. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the point of view of the Sith warrior a few weeks after the transmission from Jaesa Willsaam and the incident on the Jedi starship _

Navaran was standing on the bridge of his ship looking out into space. He was deep in thought until Quinn walks in, reporting there is a transmission from Jeasa Willsaam. Navaran leaves the bridge and heads to the holo contacting his master.

"Apprentice the timing of this call is fortuitous. I was just about to contact you with news." Baras says when he appears on the holo.

Navaran steps back abit from the holo.

"It's about time I was growing impatient. Tell me what's developed." Navaran demanded

"It is gratifying that your just as obsessed I with this as I. Or atleast showing it more than the others." He pointed out "I just received a transmission from Noman Karr calling me out if you will. Challenging me to face him to the death. Our enemy has become desperate."

"I'm sure you'll defeat him master." Navaran says

"Oh I have no intention of making the meeting. Karr fails to understand I have out grown our personal dispute. He expects me to jump at the chance of strangling him. He will be unprepared for you." He darkly explains

"It's sounds like your avoiding confronting him." Navaran said "Don't you want to deal with him youself once and for all?"

"As much as it would be satisfying to do so apprentice I cannot. Jaesa Willsaam has felt your disruptions not mine. You are what will draw her out. The duel is to happen on Hutta at the sight of Noman Karr's betrayal so long ago. A fitting place for this to end. Defeat him but do not kill him, his torment will reach out to his Padawan. He will be the bait that brings her to you." He explains

"I do hope you are right about this, but may I ask why am I to do this alone when the others were also involved as while?" Navaran asks with great curiosity

"Because apprentice the others our dealing with a different matters at hand. AmishaneKomoer must deal with the threat of General Gonn to any future plans on Narr Shadda. Mercia will be waiting further orders on Alderaan when she completes her mission on Taris. Once your mission is complete you will receive further orders. Besides it wouldn't be far for there being three against one." He replies before cutting off transmission.

"I'm guess it must be a part of Plan Zero my informant told me." Navaran whispers to himself

"My lord I have been making some progress on the files from Ballmorra as well in my spare time tracking a republic agent called Valerain. I believe you well be interested." Quinn says to him

Navaran to turns to look at Quinn.

"I decide if it is of interest." Navaran decreed

"Of course my lord. As you know Agent Voloren is a top republic agent who has caused much damage that no other republic operative has. When I had asked Moff Broysk to send someone else to confront him, he ignored the opportunity. One missed opportunity as lead to a decade of unnecessary loses." Quinn explains "As for the files I'm making little progress but I'm narrowing it down to a few possibilities One of them being that someone in the republic or the resistance that took back Ballmorra may have gotten into one of the bases hacked in to the imperial computer terminal coped them downloaded them. One file was downloaded into a data chip the others into a different source. The source is unknown up to this point."

"It is imperative that you track down this Voloren. As for the files keep an update for a sign of any futher progress." Navaran ordered

"Of course my lord I shall get started right away." Quinn Says before he walks off

Navaran walks into his quarters, slides the door shut behind him and locks it. He lays down on the rather large comfortable bed.

"Perhaps the woman in my dreams is the person that has to do this strange scenario" Navaran thought before he closes his eyes for a rest. But as he rests a vision comes to him.

Navaran was stand on a field of an ice planet. He was wearing red sith robes accented white on the lower part and on the back of his cape. Across this ice field was blurrily image of a person at first he was unsure who it was but as the person gotten closer it was the woman he say in his dream. She was wearing traditional dark Jedi robes, she just stand in front of him, her beautiful dark brown hair blowing in the icy wind, looking at him with those deep brown eyes.

"We shall soon meet Navaran."She says before everything grows dark.

The vision ends and Navaran wakens. Wondering what the vision means he hears a knock on the door of his quarters. Quinn was informing him that they had arrived on Hutta. Navaran gets up and changes into his grey sith battle robes. They consist of undershirt, a dark grey over shirt that had a v neck and long strips that covered his front and back side, pants with special padding, sith combat boots similar in the shade of colour to the over shirt and a head piece that protected the lower half of his head leaving the hair, forehead and eyes exposed. Heads to the bridge and orders the captain to land at the planetary orbital station. Once there he and the captain take a shuttle down to the planet.

On the planet Navaran and Quinn walk form the space port through a town surrounding it. Then they traveled through a dents swampy area until they finally came to a large bunker entrance. They entered the bunker and headed left down a long corridor and headed right down a slightly shorter corridor until they came to a larger chamber. There in the left corner was a larger statue of a Female Jedi Master nealing on one knee and holding a lightsaber. On a wide rag just in front of the statue was the Jedi Master Noman Karr.

"Your presence indicates that my follows Uldin and Zyliex must have failed. Pity." He says as he rises up

"I should have known that Baras couldn't be trusted." He continues walks from his current position and stands before them. "As a man of my word-I'm here, alone, as agreed. Your master shows himself a coward sending you in his stead."

"I haven't come to kill you" Navaran says truthfully

"No I'm sure you're here to play pazaak." Noman Karr says sarcastically "You are Bara's pawn an especially resourceful and powerful one, but still only that. I must put an end to you."

Both of them draw their lightsabers, Quinn draws his blaster. Noman Karr points his lightsaber at Navaran.

"Once you're out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need open the Jedi Councils eyes and expose Bara's network of spies." Noman Karr says with a clam but challenging tone.

"Don't force me to destroy you." Navaran warns

"This ends now Sith" Noman Karr shouts

Navaran stepped back drawing his other lightsaber and stands in battle stance. Noman Karr lungs at Navaran, he doges the attack swerves behind Noman Karr and slices his back with his lift lightsaber. Noman Karr screams in pain then turns around slashes Navaran's right upper arm and left calf about to strike him in the chest. Navaran X-blocks the attack and thrusts his blades forward leaving a few lightsaber burns on Noman Karr's chest and stomach. Noman Karr blocked Navaran's parry but had gotten stake in the head by Navaran's other light saber. Navaran force jumped over Noman Karr and force push him to the center of the camber. Noman Karr falls but gets back up holding his side.

"The force is very strong with you. I must dig deeper." Noman Karr states as he digs deeper and his eyes go red. Navaran walks slowly up to the Karr still in battle stance holding his lightsabers.

"Stand down Karr no one has to die." Navaran warns him as Quinn flies a small droid carrier to inject him with kolto to help heal the injuries.

"Never!" Noman Karr simply shouts as his lightsaber comes flying back to him and then he reactivates it.

Noman Karr lunges at Navaran uses force scream distract Noman Karr and swung his blades at him successfully leaving a few scraps on his neck and face. Nomann Karr tries to force chock Navaran but Quinn shoots him in the back with his blaster. Noman Karr quickly turns and strikes lighting at Quinn. Navaran successfully leaves other blade mark on the back of Nomann Karr's head and then force pushes Karr back into the center of the chamber. Navaran deactivates the light saber in his left put it back on his side and walks to Noman Karr with his other lightsaber in hand.

"No this is not right! Fall! You must fall to me!" Noman Karr Screams as his gets up and tries to strike Navaran. Navaran blocks his strike and force pushes him back. Navaran lowers his weapon.

"You're weakening Karr surrender." Navaran warns him for the last time.

"Silence Sith!" Noman Karr says angrily

Navaran force pushes him further to the other end of the chamber, grabs his other lightsaber and then reactivates it. Noman karr came charging back and then strake lighting at him. Navaran blocks the stike and deflects it back at him. With Karr lift defenceless Navaran ran straight at Nomann Karr streaked both his legs and his side. Then Navaran turned made the final blow on Karr leaving a deep wound on his left arm. Karr let go of his lightsaber and grabed his arm screaming in pain. The lightsaber rolled to Quinn's side, the captain leans down picks up the lightsaber than stand straight back up to see what happens. Noman Karr limps over back to the rag in front of the statue. Navaran deactivates his lightsaber and put them at his sides as walks to stand a few meters in front of him. He looks at Karr slightly impressed by what he did.

"My wound is mortal Sith, at least I die knowing you'll never find Jaesa." He says bitterly

Navaran hears sound of footsteps he turns to look unsurprised at what he sees. Imperials come walking up to him.

"My lord Darth Baras sent us in cause you needed help. Clearly that's not the cause." The solider states as he lowers his blaster rifle looking at Karr. An imperial medic comes walking up next to the helmeted solider.

"He said Noman Karr must be keep alive. May we stabilize him?" The soilder asks as the blond haired medic trys to do so. An operative point his rifle at the jedi as he begins to speak.

"No! Baras be damed! I want to die that way Jaesa will be safe." Noman Karr moaned in pain

Navaran turns to look at Karr.

"Despite what you think I'm not trying to kill your padawan." Navaran replies

"Lies, tricks." Is all Noman Karr says before he pass out.

"We'll save him my lord and be out of your way in an adjacent chamber." The solider informs "Hurry men the Jedi's fading."

The medic steps in front of Karr's unconscious body leans down and injects a fair amount of kolto in him. Considering the amount of wounds Karr has on his body they begin to quickly heal. Then the operative takes his hands and cuffs them behind his back. The solider drags Karr across the chamber then places him in a chair and shackles his feet to the chair legs and chains the fore arms to the back of the chair. Once the men were done the leave the large chamber. Navaran stand in front of Karr while Quinn stands from behind Karr waiting for him to regain consciousness. About half an hour or so later Karr regains consciousness.

"I'm… I'm alive?" Karr asks when he opens his eyes Navaran can see how red in colour they were.

Noman Karr just stared down at his feet. Navaran can feel the rage coming from this man.

"I see through you sith. You only saved me so Jaesa will think your heart is pure." Karr states "I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you."

Navaran takes a step forward and crosses his arms infront of his chest.

"There's no reason for you to become so distort." Navaran calmly points out.

"I was to expose Baras and open the Jedi Councils eyes. It was my destiny. Jaesa is mine! The glory of defeating Baras is mine!" He shouts as shoots his head up and tries to get out of the chair.

Meanwhile outside Jaesa comes straight to the entrance of the bunker. Then she stops close to the front of the entrance. Waiting to see if the imperials would attack they didn't, the solider pacing infront of the entrance stops and looks at her. He steps aside and lets her pass, Jaesa walks past the solider. She looks at the operative seeing that he is contacting his master who's inside. She looks straight ahead, continues on walking.

Back inside the bunker Quinn receives the transmission from the operative outside. He looks up at his lord.

"My lord the padawan approaches." He informs

Navaran still stands in front of Nomann Karr as he looks at Quinn. He can feel the power of Jaesa Willsamm.

"Her power is considerable." Navaran commented as he turn walks a few meters way from Karr and wait. I didn't take long for her to come into the chamber and she walks up than stops and stands into frond of them.

"Sith I have come, it seems I was expected your men outside let me pass." She says

Navaran takes a detailed look at Jaesa. The robes she ware are deferent then the robes of the women he saw in his vision, her hair was a deferent shade that seemed to be more a flattering chestnut brown then a beautiful dark brown and her eyes were lighter shade of brown then what he had seen in his vision. He knew then that Jaesa was not the woman of visions that he had been having.

"Release Master Karr, your effort to draw me out have been a success." She speaks with a sad tone

"Jaesa no! I told you to stay put. How dare you defy me?!" Karr yells

"I have long been waiting for this moment." Navaran said with dark grim tone

"My sacrifice for nothing! Stupid child, for all your power you have understood nothing!" Karr rages on

"What have you done to him Sith? Has this been inside him along?" Jaesa cries unable to look way from what in front of her "No it can't be no one can hide such darkness somehow you turned him mad!"

"Then look into your master's heart and see the truth." Navaran says pointing to Karr

"Master Karr always told me never to use my power as a grudge only when it was clearly necessary." Jaesa speaks with such a confused tone in her voice "I never thought to bare on him but…" she trails off as she begins to do some short of meditation, she holds her hand to together in front of her chest and she bends her head down.

"I see pride, envy, hate and vengeance! No what Sith trick is this? I would have known if such darkness resided in him!" Jaesa cries out

"That is what the Jedi do they mask and pretend and hide." Navaran said with an empty heart knowing that this would be hard for her to understand. "They are no better than some of the Sith your master has encountered in the galaxy."

"I thought I found something I can count on." Jaesa moans "The Jedi are pure your supposed to know where you stand with them right?"

"Jaesa it's all a trick turn your power on the Sith and you'll see!" Noman Karr shouts

"Indeed let me experience your powers first hand." Navaran says calmly

"Very well then" Jaesa replies then does the same she did on Karr to him. He feel her powers searching him. She searches every part of his heart and mind possible.

"I see mercy, fairness and even perhaps compassion. You have walked the light path." She says hiding how surprised she was behind calmness. "Sparing Master Yunlock and my parents are true reflections of you. But it is said that Sith embody darkness. How is this possible?"

"To walk among my kind and to not be discovered has always been a challenge for most of my life." Navaran replies "Let this be a lesson that you must never presume anything."

"Don't listen Jaesa it's all a trick! The sith has disguised himself and me to cause you to doubt your power!" Noman Karr shouts

"I… I don't know what to believe!" Jaesa gasps rubbing her head then she flares her hands out to her sides. "You told me that there was order to the galaxy! That you would show me the truth! But nothing is true your both trying to drive me insane."

"It's Darth Baras; his the one trying to manipulate us all. Kill the sith, kill Bara's liar and you will see." Noman Karr chanted

"You must do what you believe is right." Navaran said calmly

"Don't tell me what I must do I don't believe in anything." Jaesa says as she draws her double ended light saber. "Defend yourself. Sith!"

Then Navaran drew his light sabers. She swung one end of her blade at him. He blocked it and strake her legs. She fell but quickly gotten back up. He force pushed her to the center of the chamber. He slow approaches her. She manage to barley hit his stomach but she took a hit to her left arm. She flipped her blade around, swung at his feet, but he jumped back and thrown one of his blades at her like a boomerang leaving a mark on her left cheek. He blocked almost everything she could throw at him. She also had done the same. But just when she strakes his outer thigh Navaran flipped the blade in his right hand upside down and shoved the edge of her blade knocking it out of her hands. Then he strikes the left side of her body. She stumbles back holding her side. Navaran flippest his right blade back upward and deactivates the left blade and puts it back at his right side. He steps back getting ready to deal the final blow. Jaesa looks down at the floor just waiting for it to happen. He charges up about to swing his blade at her. But then stops at a close distance with the blade a few inches from her head and pulls back. He deactivates his blade and but it at his side as he returns to normal stance. Jaesa looks up at him and stands straight up with a confused look on her face.

"I am no match. You had the opening you needed to kill me and yet you held back." She speaks

"Jaesa get it through your head you can trust me." Navaran says calmly put his right hand on her left shoulder. "Also your death would have been a tragedy."

Jaesa looks over at Noman Karr as he was being walked over next to them, then she looks back at Navaran.

"Your actions reflect only light. You appear to be an agent of the dark side, but it's a mask." Jaesa proclaimed

Navaran lets go of Jaesa's shoulder and points down wards signaling the solder to force Noman Karr to kneel on both knees.

"But Master Karr also wears a mask and his deception is a much uglier one." Jaesa says sadly

"It was about time that you did figure it out. But you cannot interlay blame him his connection to the force is flawed." Navaran with reason

"All my life I put up with disseat and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different, you shown me otherwise." She begins to speak "You exposed Master Karr for what he is. It's your power that brings out a person's true nature. Your conviction and purity bring reckoning that can't be denied, I want that."

"Your previous master was flawed, making you suspect. Do you think you can walk with me?"Navaran wondered

"Please give me a chance. I'll follow you wherever you take me." Jaesa begged "Image someone who can see through the deception of your rivals and enemies."

"Then join me and together we shall forge a lasting peace. You are also hand with a lightsaber so I take you on." Navaran accepted

"Yes I can see the advantage of this. So much more can be achieved from within. I can also see that I can only improve with you as my mentor. " Jaesa comments "At last I feel a sense of purpose, something I can count on. What do you wish of me and what shale we do with Master Karr?"

"He would be sent back to the Jedi council. Hopefully the council can guidance to heal and find his way back." Navaran answers

"Jaesa I'll see to it that the Jedi disavow you. You will be labelled an enemy of the order." Noman Karr say darkly

"Then I'll finally know where I stand with you. You took me as far as you were able. I hope this doesn't leave you bitter" Jaesa reposes

"Also let's hope with the councils help he will come to understand." Navaran "And Quinn before you say anything against this. Let be known that I have my reasons and for you to know your place Captain."

"Of course my lord I know you may have your reasons. I shall not question what they are because of what may be your intended reasons." Quinn respectfully reposed in kind

"You inspire such loyalty and trust. That is very touching. I am ready to learn your ways my lord. I'm looking forward to aiding you in any way I am able." Jaesa speaks

Then Navaran gestures for Noman Karr to be taken away. As it was happening he was ranting on about how he was Noman Karr and such. Navaran ordered Quinn back to the ship first. Navaran and Jaesa followed afterwards through the swampy area and through the town straight to the space port. They walked through the space port to the shuttle. The shuttle took them straight to the ship. Once there they boared the ship and headed to the communications/lounge room.

Once there they gathered around the holo-comm then a transmission comes in. Navaran answers the transmission; his master appeared on the holo.

"Navaran my soldiers inform me that you have subdued Master Karr, but I have heard no further update." Bara's had begun "What has transpired? Where is Noman Karr?"

"Once the directive was achieved I saw no reason to keep him alive." Navaran answered

"Interesting, I would have thought I sense his death." Baras says suspiciously "No matter, I suppose. The demise of Noman Karr is… was a long time in the making. And will be long remembered." Baras turns his head and notices Jeasa. "I see you have a new passenger. Jaesa Willsaam, I presume."

"That is correct master. What was your first clue?" Navaran spoke sarcastically

"I sense her devotion to you, apprentice. However did you mange that?" Baras asked

"When will you realize there's nothing I can't accomplish?" Navaran answers

Baras turn his head back to Navaran

"I'll admit this is more than I was expecting. There's no denying that you are a master of the dark arts now." Baras praised "Only the most accomplished among us are named lords among Sith. You have more than earned the distinction. I hear by confer the title of Sith Lord upon you."

"You honor me." Navaran replied

"Through your exemplary service you honor yourself. I award a considerable stipend to those who attain such a rank in my service. Enjoy it." Baras further adds "Now celebrate as you see fit, then return to me here on Dromund Kass. I have great plans for us." Then the transmission was cut off.

Navaran walks over to the couch and sits down.

"May I say congratulations, my lord" Quinn steps forward

"Quinn you have been a great help." Navaran responds

"Service is its own reward. My lord do you wish for me to connect Lord Merica or Lord Komoer to tell them the news?" Quinn asked

Navaran stands up and looks at Quinn

"No, show Jaesa to her new quarters, and then return to the bridge." Navaran orders "I shall contact them myself."

"Of course, my lord. I also wish to update you on some of the progress I have made." Quinn replies then turns to Jeasa "Now Jeasa lets show you to your new quarters."

Jeasa looks at Navaran and he looks back at her.

"Whenever you need me, my lord, whatever your order, I'll be ready." Jeasa vowed to him

"As it should be." Navaran simply replied

"You are so very gracious." Jeasa says

Then Jaesa was escorted by Quinn who's explaining to her about the ship. Showing her where the conference room which was just across the small corridor from the crews quarters. Navaran headed into his own quarters. He slide the door shut behind him, he goes to his bed, he turns around and sits cross-legged then closes his eyes to meditate.

A dream like vision came to him. He sees a large thrown room he believes is of the emperor's forts. He was standing on the side of a large plate form the made up the circumference of the chamber. He sees to his left a long wide cat walk was connected the plate form and the circler tarries in middle of the chamber. Right in the centre was a large pillar and the emperor sitting on his thrown on the very top. Down on the cat walk he sees The Wrath Lord Scourge starring at the doors to the chamber. The doors to the chamber open and a few Jedi come into the chamber. The one who entered first he recognized, it was the woman who he had been seeing dreams of for the past few months. The only times he had dreams of her before he became an apprentice was back at the Sith Academy. She and The Wrath drew their lightsabers. The duel between them was short; The Wrath is down on one knee. But then the emperor jumped down from his high thrown. The other Jedi readied lightsabers, but the emperor released a lighting storm. All the Jedi have been electrified by the lighting and fell unconscious including the woman. The vision ends, Navaran opens his eyes and then stand back up from his bed.

'The Force is obviously telling me something or maybe it's just coincidence' He thinks to himself. Then he opens the door to his room and head to the bridge. He enters the bridge to see Quinn looking out the window as usual. He walks up behind Quinn and he turns to him.

"So, my lord, now you the girl. A victory, I dare say, even Baras failed to anticipate." Quinn had begun to speak "I'm a bit perplexed. Your methods have been rather… unorthodox to this point."

"There are many ways to win a war Quinn. Now where you going to update me on your progress."

"Yes, my lord I have made further progress on the files that had been copied from the imperial data base. It confirms that someone from the republic has made copies. To be more specific a high possibility of the Jedi's doing based off the signature on the data. I can't say for sure who this Jedi might be but whoever they are had covered their tracks almost completely. I can however try to trace where their ship is and intercept any transmission they can be receiving." Quinn explains

"That's good news and what about your progress on Agent Voloren?" Navaran questions

"My efforts to locate SIS Agent Voloren have finally paid off. There's a small window of opportunity to confront him. I can handle the matter personally, permission to intercept and bring him down?" Quinn asks

"I'm sure you're pleased to begin your campaign to pay back Moff Broyic." Navaran says know Quinn well enough that its part of his personal vendetta.

Quinn keeps a straight face but Navaran can see in his eyes that Quinn is shocked.

"My lord, this isn't personal. I seek the good of the empire only." Quinn stats but Navaran knows it's npt completely true.

"Just admit it; you hate this Moff who ruined your glory." Navaran firmly demands

"Hate is unnecessary. Duty is motivation enough. The empire will finally be served. I'll return shortly." Quinn finishes before he leaves for his mission.

Navaran leaves the holo-comm and sends a transmission. Then his younger human half-sister appears on the holo.

"Hello Navaran, how are you? I heard you are now a lord." Mercia greets

"Fine and well and it's a big accomplishment for me also Jaesa is my new apprentice." Navaran announced

"Wow that's amazing, maybe she can help us finally search for the other light side Sith. Also when can I have Quinn back?" Mercia asks

"Merica we have talked about this. Until you have learned to control your behaviour and apologize to him, you can't have him under your command." Navaran had explained to her

"Navaran I know what I did was inappropriate and I will apologize to him if given the chance. I also need you to take a new officer off my hands. His name is Pierce, his was on loan to Taris by Black Opps division you may find him useful for you." Mercia almost begged

"Then why don't you keep him under your command then. After all you did say he can be useful." Navaran says amusingly

"My apprentice Krayna is starting to lose it with him. I'm just about to lose my patience's with him and his only be here a week." Mercia states "I'm not sure where Krayna is at the moment."

"I'll see if Komoer is interested later for now just put up with him a little longer." Navaran advices

"Remind me again why you're our Master's most trusted apprentice?" Mercia asked

"Because I follow his orders and I'm manipulating him into thinking I'm his most loyal. Komoer is most likely to be suspected by our Master and be eliminated first. It might eventually be our fate but for now we're safe. Before Baras knows it we would have already over thronged him." Navaran explains

"Now I remember, but isn't Komoer our friend through? It would be shameful to lose him." Mercia comments

"I know it's backstabbing but it would have to be necessary if it came to that." Navaran says also uncomfortable with the idea of betraying Komoer if he had to.

"I understand, so where is Jaesa, I would like to meet her." Mercia says

"She's just getting settled, best not to disturb her right now." Navaran explains

"Oh alright, so where's Quinn then?" Mercia asked

"His busy with work I assigned him to do. You can talk to him possibly when we get to Dromund Kaas. So get over it for now." Navaran talking with dark serious tone

"Of course, my dear brother, I was out of line. I'm trying not to let this cloud my mind but I do miss him here on the ship." Mercia apologizes

"It's forgiven, I have some news Quinn has made further progress and has figured out who might be responsible for the file copying. He believes that the Jedi might be responsible for all this. He can't say who they are but he can track them down." Navaran reviles

"That is great news, perhaps we'll figure out what they up to soon enough." Mercia says pleased by this

"See you soon sister." Navaran says

"And to you as while brother." Mercia replies

Then transmission is cut off the there's a new transmission. Navran answers and Krayna appears on the holo but with her hood over her head.

"Krayna, what do you have to report?" Navaran demands

"I have been digging up as much information as I can and I have figured out that a high raking Republic Admiral is in league with our master. His name is Munnk and he is on Quesh as we speak. I also found out a little more about the woman you told me about." She reports "I believe I have encountered her here on Quesh in the mines, I also believe that this woman is the Jedi that killed Angral."

"That is interesting theory and there must be more going on here then we think."Navaran Says impressed

"Yes my lord, there is more it's also possible she is the Jedi that is trying to confront the Emperor. I can't say for sure." Krayna adds

"Keep searching as long as possible there. Then report back to Lord Mercia but don't revile anything about the Jedi killing Angral or confronting the Emperor." Navran orders

"Of course my lord, I shall follow your order exactly." Krayna accepted the orders then ended trans mission.

Navaran goes to check on Jeasa. He heads to the crews quarters, he enters and sees that Jeasa has her new robes on. Even though the hood shirt was a little reviling the lower robe she wears suited her. Navaran would have to get her a shirt that is less reviling ether at the imperial fleet station or on Dromund Kaas. He slowly walks up to her and stops leaving some space between them.

"Master I feel compelled to tell you, I'm uneasy fighting alongside die hard imperials. It seems too big of a risk, we always surrounded by the enemy." Jeasa spoke with worry. "If it's discovered that we are working to reform the empire what would we do? What would happen?"

"Every precaution must be taken so that the truth is protected." Navaran answers "Just don't disguise our greater plans unless you and I are in private."

"This work is so grim and I must learn to play the part of the dark apprentice. I have always despised those who pretended to be what they're not. Now it seem I've joined there ranks." Jeasa speaks insecurely

"You must keep you sights on the goal and be ready to do whatever it takes." Navaran advices

"I hear you master I will follow your lead. I'm going to show you that you made the right decision taking me on." Jeasa responds with hopeful tone

"Just rest up for now Jaesa you'd had quite a day." Navaran says calmly

"Of course my lord, I was just about to get some rest." Jeasa says

Navran walks out of the crew quarters and pushes the button to slide the door shut. Then he Heads back in the communications/lounge area and sits on the couch. A few moments later Quinn comes in through the ships main entrance. Navaran stands form the couch and Quinn stands before him.

"You're back already Quinn, I take it the mission went successfully." Navaran indirectly asks

"My lord, I am back from my mission. I'm pleased to report. Agent Voloren's decade of espionage has been brought to an end. It is a great day for the empire." Quinn says proudly

"Well it's not every day that you close the book on an old score." Navaran comments

"It's been long overdue. Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my lord." Quinn thanks Lord Navaran

"I do value your constant professionalism and expertise, Quinn." Navaran compliments

"Thank you, my lord. I there anything else you may require at this time?" Quinn asks

"Lord Mercia called to say she also gives her appreciation and wishes talk to you about a certain issues at some point." Navaran tells him

"It would be pleasant to discuss a mater with her and clear things up." Quinn responds with some relief

"You may carry on, Quinn." Navaran says

"By all means, my lord." Quinn replies

Then Navaran leaves the bridge and heads to his quarters. He pushes the button and the slides shut behind him. He changes out of his battle robes into regular black ones. Ones simply of a tunic and pants and black foot wear. He lays down in his bed and sleeps with nothing to disturb him.


	8. Chapter 8

On the bridge of The Defender Class ship

"Man you wonder why a lot of people don't come to Hoth." Complained Kira

"Some people like the cold Kira. Besides the documents we have gotten from Balmorroa only gave us half of what we needed. Now we have the other half of what we need to take on the emperor and that's the location of his fortress from the imperials and besides it's bit of an improvement from Quesh." Explained Andrikina

"I guess your right about that." Kira replied "Say have you heard from your sister yet?"

"Not yet I'm sure she would answer soon though." Said Andrikina

Then they heard beeping from the Holcom on the other side of the ship.

"Kira why don't you go show Rusk around the ship while I go take answer the transmission?" Andrikina suggested

"Sure I'll show him around, maybe he could help with our Doc problem." Kira joked

"Kira trying to get rid of Doc is not how you handle things." Andrikina lacquered

"I was just joking but seriously we have to solve the Doc problem." Said Kira

"Just try to tolerate him for now." Andrikina instructed

"Fine I'll do my best but if he hits on me then he is going to have it coming." Kira replied unpleasantly

Then Andrikna left the bridge and walked to the other end of the ship to the communications lounge. She walks up the holoprojecter that's in the middle of the room. She answered transmission and The Jedi master Braga appeared on the holo.

"Master Braga the mission on Hoth has been compeleted. Master Qua'ikks is sending the schematics to the council as we speak." Andrikina reported

"That is excellent we are about one step closer to confronting the emperor. I knew you and Master Qua'ikks would be unstoppable." He said with humble pride

"That's good that we're almost one step closer to the emperor." Said Andrikina

"Return to Tython as soon as you can my friend there is still much planning to do for the final step in confronting the emperor. Master Braga out." He instructed and then the transmission ended.

Andrikina checked the corridor outside the communication lounge and then sealed the door shut.

Then she went up to the holo-transmiter and opened up the files that were downloaded into her personal logs. She opened one of the files that were of the Sith. The first file describes a male human cyborg. He is twenty-three years old, 5.11ft, has red hair styled in one of the standard imperial officer cuts, large but narrow nose, unnatural yellow eyes, medium lips and white skinned. He has a cybernetic chaw implant, a visual implant in his right eye, an implant on his heart to help keep blood flowing throughout the body, two shoulder impartments and and vital signs scanner to see enemy and ally vital conditions. His last name unknown, his first name was Amishanekomoer but past history is left unmentioned. He is a skilled warrior, brute, and interrogator

She knew this Sith wasn't the one she saw on Alderaan so she looked at another file. The second file was of a female human. She was twenty-three years old, 5.9ft, medium brown hair down to shoulder length, piercing brown eyes with yellow just around the edges, a tattoo that goes from her eyelid forehead, long narrow nose, medium lips and white skinned. Her name, past history, and skills our left unmentioned.

She opens up the third file another female human. She has the same facial features as of the first female, she has no tattoos on her face, has a lighter shade of brown held back with a special head band. She is twenty-six years old, 5.9ft, has grey eyes and is white skinned. She comes from a highly powerful and influential family. Her first mane Is Mercia, Her family name and her past history is concealed. She is a skilled straggliest, medic, shooter and blade duellist.

Andrikina knows on of these women is the one she seen on Alderaan and the other she encountered in the Quesh mines. She was looking over the other files mainly of personal, ships, supplement and other things. Then she came across one file she hadn't checked just as she was about to open it she senses someone coming. She closed all of the files back in her personal loges and shuts down the holo-terminal.

Andrikina turns to see who comes in; it's none other than Doc and Kira. Ever cense Doc came onto the ship there had been a few problems between them for months. Andrikina stands there with a bored look on her face. It's starting to get tiring for her to have to deal with their problems; the two never seem to want to work things out.

"We sorry to bother you Master Jedi but we have another problem." Doc begins

"Master don't listen to him, Doc is just exaggerating." Kira cuts in

"What is it this time?" Andrikina asks "Doc you start first."

"Well Master Jedi it's about the living arrangements on the ship that I have started to be…uh…concerned about." Doc continues

"Doc doesn't want to bunk with Rusk." Kira just spits out

"Doc we don't have that much room on this ship." Andrikina states

"I know but I need my space and I just can't room with someone like Rusk." Doc adds on

"And what kind of person is Rusk to you?" Andrikina questions

"Rusk just doesn't really get along well with others or something like it. I just don't what to be any other problems on the ship that's all." Doc answers "So I have this idea to fix this problem."

"Doc wants to ether make the makeshift medical bay as his quarters or have Rusk stay with me." Kira brings up

"Rusk isn't staying with Kira and the medical bay isn't an ideal place for quarters." Andrikina says

"Yeah I know that Rusk can't stay with Kira for oblivious reasons. Besides I have done better with worse so it shouldn't really be a problem." Doc concludes

"Alright then but the medical be is to still be used for emergencies and such." Andrikina approves

"You won't regret this Master Jedi and the medical bay will still be in use." Doc says happily "Now if you excuse me I have stuff to do."

Doc leaves afterwards to move his things to his new 'quarters'. Kira on the other hand still stays.

"Kira is everything alright, you seem worried." Andrikina says when she steps closer to her friend

"Andrikina I think I felt a disturbance in the force but I'm unsure of it. But I do know it's not the emperor." Kira speaks

Just as Andrikina was about to ask she pauses, she can also sense something but it was coming from Hoth. Then she looks at Kira.

"Kira what is this disturbance you possibly feel, is it coming from Hoth?" Andrikina asks

Kira takes a deep breath then says "No it's coming from somewhere else in the galaxy but I'm not sure where."

"I sense something to but it's coming from the planet surface. We have to go back down there and investigate." Andrikina says just leaving the room with Kira following as the doors shut behind them.

"Master you don't know what's going on down there. We don't even know if what I'm sensing is connected to what you're sensing." Kira comments

Andrikina turns to look at her friend and former Padawan with a serious look.

"We don't have much of a choice Kira. We have to figure out what is going on."

"Well we're going to need some help you know if we need backup." Kira says

"Then bring Rusk or Doc then, but we have to get going now." Andrikina says

"Fine I'll get Doc then we'll get going." Kira goes to get him

Then Andrikina leaves the ship, heads through the orbital station to the shuttle bay. She waits for a little while for Kira. Then Kira finally shows up without Doc.

"Sorry Doc is kinda busy at the moment." Kira says

"Well we hopefully won't need him let's go." Andrikina says

They aboard the shuttle and they headed to the surface of Hoth. Once on the base in the ice cavern they then borrow a couple speeds that the people provide. After a few hours of crossing icy plains, snow covered rocks, and other sorts of hazardous areas almost at the edge of enemy territory they come across an ice wall. Then they dismount there speeder and used the force to break it which reveals a cavern opening. They walked into the cavern. It was cold but still warmer than outside, they walked down the long, narrow tunnel and it slowly gets large as they get deeper, there was still light for them in the cavern to see. Then they reach a large chamber of that looks like a ship crashed here and looked in the center and see a man sitting on a large ice chuck.

"My eyes are still adjusting but you are not who I was expecting." Said the old man "My name is Master Wyelett I'm unsure you heard of me."

"Master Wyelett we have heard of you and we have also heard you were taken prisoner but the ship that was to deliver you crashed." Andrikina speaks

"Yes I was but I'm not dead as you can see." He says humorously "Now I don't believe I met ether of you."

"I'm Andrikina this is Kira, we are Jedi trying to fight for the Republic and with this war. We had sense something here and we were unsure of what it was till now." Andrikina answers

"While it is good to know someone has sense me. I have very much to share of the knowledge I have gained over the years." Master Wyelett spoke

"That sounds interesting may we hear some of it?" Andrikina asks

"Yeah it sounds interesting let's hear it." Kira says

But before anything else was said, they sensed another presence; it was of a fellow Jedi. They hear someone coming into the cavern. Andrikina and Kira turn to see that it was a Jedi and a few Republic soldiers.

"Well this is unexpected seeing fellow Jedi here helping on of our orders Masters." Said the Jedi

"Who are you exactly?" Kira asked

"I believe you're the Jedi Master Wyelett had mentioned earlier." Andrikina says "I also might have heard of you before."

"I suppose you have heard of me. I'm Jedi Knight Xerender, one of the top Gerenals in the Republic Military and one of the finest in the order." The Jedi Xerender replies

"Though my eyes are still slightly adjusting, I have no trouble recognizing you brave Xerender. The sight warms me." Wyelett says as he slowly stands upwards from the ice chunk.

"Master Wyelett you ordeal has ended. I had only wished to hear you reaching out to me sooner." Xerender says

"Do not denigrate yourself; it took great concentration to summon you." Wyelett assures "Also if weren't for this young Jedi who'd found me I would still be here entombed for many more years. I have fed off the Force and have great insights to impart."

But then Andrikina had sensed another presence that seemed familiar to her. Then there were other steps coming down the cavern tunnel. Another person was coming and they were getting closer. Then the person comes before them a Sith Pureblood. The exact same one she saw on Alderaan and the Pureblood wasn't alone an Imperial Officer wasn't too far behind. The Officer was human and he looked like he was around late twenties, black hair and stunning blue eyes.

Pureblood's age seems to be about the same age as her but it was hard to tell. He was tall, black hair, glowing yellow eyes, he had a facial feature that could reusable eyebrows but no bread or anything bread like, a v shaped ridge on his forehead and some that appear to be ridges or bumps just on the upper part of his nose, his lips were almost full and his ears looked human. This Sith looked has a similarity to Praven but younger and slightly more attractive. This Sith could be the one she has been seen in her dreams and visions. This was the Sith that she was looking for and here she was standing face to face with him.

Athours note: hope you like the new chapter. Still working on future chapters. Please read and review


	9. enounters

_This chapter starts before the ice cave on Navaran's ship. _

Navaran awakes from his sleep and he changes into new robes ironically the same ones he were in his dream he had the other night. Then he opens the door to his quarters and he heads to the crew quarters. His new apprentice Jaesa was already up and dressed.

"Hello Master, did you have a good night sleep?" Jaesa greets him

"I slept just fine but what I'm most concerned with is that of your emotional state." Navaran answers her "In my sleep I sensed a discomfort in you. Perhaps there is something you wish to tell me."

"Yes master is do wish to share something with you. As a handmaiden on Alderaan, I was always surrounded by nobles and their political agendas." Jaesa begins to explain "I could have used my power to expose it all and bring a corrupted system to its knees. But in fear, I held back."

"And you were right to hold back because they would have found a way to ruin you and continue." Navaran agrees "Politics cannot survive without deception or manipulation."

"But Master is we not doing using deception and manipulation to gain influence in the empire?" Jaesa asks concernedly

"Jaesa the reason why we are doing this is so we can save countless lives and bring peace." Navaran answers "What we are facing is monumental, we must not waver."

"I see now the politics of Alderaan are insignificant in comparison. I have seen the results that your actions bring it give me hope." Jaesa continues "But still I know myself, there's still some of that Alderaanian handmaiden left in me. Andi get discouraged without tangible progress."

"Jaesa it's not going to occur on its own. Stop waiting for progress and create it yourself." Navaran encourages

"Yes, it's time I began applying myself, thank you for the push. Please bear with me master I still have much to learn." Jaesa says

"We will accomplish much Jaesa and I will bear with you." Navaran says "Now how is Quinn's statues at this point?"

"Quinn has had some sleep but he has gotten up at his usual time to pilot and manage the ship." Jaesa answered "He is still in good health as he always been."

"Good carry on with your duties until we arrive to Hoth." Navaran orders

"Of course Master" Jaesa answers

Than Navaran lives the Crew quarters to the communications lounge. He sends out a transmission, waits a few moments then Kamoer shows up on the holo. "Ah Navaran I hear you just became a Sith Lord, congrands." Kamoer beings

"Thank you, Kamoer I'm contacting you to see if you have completed your mission on Narr Shadda." Navaran explains

"Oh, just checking in, yes I have finished my mission here and other things." Kamoer says a little disappointed

"What was the nature of these sorts of things?" Navaran indirectly demands

"Well most were more personal in nature but able to get the mission done." Kamoer

"You have been on that rechate moon for almost two months," Navaran points out. "What could you have possibly doing there for that long?"

"Look Navaran I appreciate you and Mercia looking out for me but it takes me longer to complete missions." Kamoer answers

"Those excuses are getting old Kamoer and you damned well know that our master isn't going to buy it." Navaran shouts

"I get the point, now besides that what else is new?" Kamoer asks

"Mercia wants you to meet up with her. A new officer is being assigned to you and your next mission will possibly take place on Quesh. Once you meet her and receive you officer you will await further instructions from our master. Remember don't mention the mission to him. He will tell you the nature of your mission and then you must complete it." Navaran orders "Understood?"

"Yes Lord Navaran it's understood, I shall inform you the moment my mission is completed." Kamoer says "Kamoer out."

Then Kamoer fades from the holo, then Navaran contacts Mercia. She appears on the holo.

"Navaran what do you need of me?" Mercia asks

"I convinced Kamoer to take the lieutenant off your hands. He will meet you as soon as possible to retrieve him." Navaran informs her

"Thank you Navaran you don't know what a relief it is to hear that." Mercia says gratefully

"Hope to see you soon sister. Navaran out." Navaran says be cutting off transmission.

He goes to meditate in his quarters about these visions he has had and how there not a coincidence with what's possibly going on currently. A few hours later Quinn comes knocking on the door of his quarters. Navaran comes out of his trance he stands up and opens the door to his quarters. There Quinn is standing in front of him.

"My lord we have just arrived in the Hoth system. We will be within range of the planet within a few minutes." Quinn briefed "Your master is also on hold, he wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you Quinn go retrieve Jaesa and as soon as we arrive at the space station put him through." Navaran commands and heads into the communications lounge.

A few minutes later they arrived at the space station, everyone was gathered around the holo-terminal. Quinn patched the transmission through and then Navaran's master appears on the holo.

"My lord, I'm docked at the space station above Hoth." Navaran informs

"Very good. With the War Trust defeated and Admiral Monk soon be defeated, all that remains is Jedi Knight Xerender." He begins to explain "Xerender has dedicated himself to the Republic like no other. He has led our enemies to many cunning victories. Not only is he a symbol of inspiration for the Republic. He has been a thorn in my side for some time."

"Is he a legitimate for Plan Zero or is he just a vendetta?" Navaran questioned firmly

"Why can't it be both, all the more satisfaction compliments when he's no more." He says possibly sarcastically

"Which begs the question of why is he on Hoth? Do you know what he's what is trying to achieve here?" Navaran asks

"The traitor that Kamoer has spared confirms that Xerenders presence and it seems that the Jedi are seeking a secret super weapon. I cannot uncover any information about this weapon only that it was lost in the wreckage of a crashed starship from the war." He explains further

"It seems very difficult to go on." Navaran says

"Xerander is a shirr target. You are fortunate to have this much insight. Kill him as paramount if you discover this super weapon all the better. You contact on the surface is Commander Lanklyn, he has been tracking Xerender and should be ready to meet you at the imperial base."

"Master before you continue if it could be possible when the weapon is discovered. We maybe be able to use the Republic's toy against them." Navaran suggests

"Perhaps, if Xerender want it must be very powerful. His death is the goal, but if the weapon can be salvaged, it would be all the better." He says

"Now what was that about Commander Lanklyn master?" Navaran asks

"This Commander occasionally bites off more than he can chew. But he has been warned this mission cannot afford anything less than perfection. Xenrender is the last of your targets. Report to me when you discovered the nature of this super weapon he seeks. Get this right apprentice." He finishes explaining then fades from the holo.

Then Quinn begins to speak "Hoth. Back in the day I managed to escape assignment here. It chills me to the bones just to be in orbit above this frigid planet."

"Quinn you our going to have to put up with it because I need you for this mission." Navaran says

"Of course my Lord considering the circumstances of this mission I shall accept the mission." Quinn answers

"Then gear up the Captain I first must speak to my apprentice." Navaran orders

"Of course, my lord." Quinn says then heads to the storage compartments.

"Master why aren't you taking me down to the surface?" Jaesa asks

"Because Jaesa you don't know what kind of super weapon that the republic might have built. It could cause some physical damage to you and there isn't really proper fitting attire for you in these conditions." Navaran answers "I'm only doing this for your own health and safety Jaesa."

"I understand master, thank you for your concern about me. But before you leave master I have something I need to tell you and it can't wait." Jaesa urgently says

"Then what is it Jaesa, do you sense something?" Navaran wonders

Jaesa begins to explain how there is a presence on the planet. It was a very strong presence she had never felt before. Also there was something else another possible presence of a Jedi on a different part of the planet. She warns Navaran to be careful when on the surface. When she was done Quinn walks in.

"My lord, I have all the necessary equipment and prepared for departure." Quinn says

"Good no let head out." Navaran orders

They board the station as they walk through the station the meet an officer. The officer has them scanned for customized weather gear for Hoth. Once done they receive they are debriefed by another officer of the condition of the planet. Once that was down they head down on a shuttle to the planet's surface. They then arrive at the main imperial base.

Once on the base they take an elevator to a lower level of the base. They enter into the main hall of the base. An officer there instructs them to go to a smaller chamber of the base. There they met another officer.

"I seek Commander Lanklyn." Navaran says

"My lord, I am Ensign Slinte. Commander Lanklyn's second in command. You've arrived sooner than expected. The commander is in the field, tracking Jedi Xenrender, but has failed to report in. His tracker beacon hasn't moved for some time." The Ensign explains

"Did he transmit any information for me?" Navaran asks

"No, my lord. Transmissions on Hoth are sketchy and hard to make secure." Ensign Slinte answers "This planet is a pit full of hazards. A massive Republic presence and all manner of power hunger alien pirates. Our forces are stretched thin. A rescue party for Commander Lanklyn would take days to put together."

"Then hand me the coordinates. I'll rescue the commander, gain the information I need and bring him back to safety."

"I'm relieved, my lord. Here is the location indicated by the tracer beacon. It's in hostile territory. There are rumors of heavily defended pirate stronghold in that sector; it will be hard to get in."

"Then consider me warned." Navaran says

"I hope you are successful, my lord." Says Ensign Slinte "The pirates hate the Empire. If Commander Lanklyn has fallen into their clutches… I hate to think what's happened."

After that they head out of the base on imperial standard speeder to the coordinates. When the reach the near perimeter of the surrounding area of the stronghold. They hid their speeders behind a large ice rock. They come upon the stronghold the pirates shooting at them. Navaran swings, lashes and cuts down most of the pirates. Quinn shoots the other hand full of pirates. Once inside they battle their way into the deeps of the stronghold. They reach the area of where the commanders tracking beacon is signalling. Navaran orders Quinn to override the door controls. Quinn follows orders and the door quickly with a loud hiss lefts open. Down the ramp in the large room was an imperial officer. Navaran and Quinn walk down the ramp to get a better look at him. The commander had some facial hair and some implants around his mouth and above his left eye.

"My lord, is that you? I heard the sounds of battle outside and became hopefull." Said the Commander

"Rise to your feet Commander, you're freed." Navaran orders

The Commander stands up right.

"Sorry for this trouble. But truth is, my capture gives us great insight into the enemy. Jedi Xenrender is a crafty adversary. I thought I was tracking him and his men, when I found myself led into a pirate ambush. It seems he had the Republic's elite Talz commandos lure me off his trail. The Talz are unmatched trackers, highly cunning." Explains the Commander

"So you're saying that you know nothing of Xenrenders mission or destination?" Navaran asks

"Well, I suppose practically speaking that's the case." The Commander answers "I can tell you this—If Xenrender has been given command of the Talz, this weapon he's after must be supremely important. I know where the Talz headquarters is located. Maybe you can force one of them to confess what Xenrender is after?"

"Tell me more about the Talz" Navaran orders

"There are stealthy, strong and lethal, oversized, white monsters that thrive in the cold. They practically disappear in the snow so you don't know there until they've attacked. I wish you luck against them." Says the Commander

"I'll keep me eyes open." Replies Navaran

"I hope this lead make up for my blunder. I'll rendezvous with you at the outpost in the next sector. " Said the Commader

Then he walked out of the room. Then Navaran and Quinn left the stronghold. They headed back to their speeder and took off to find the Talz headquarters. They located the located the headquarters in a large ice reggae. It takes them half an hour to find the cave entrance, the find it and enter in the tunnel. They enter into a large cavern where there was a large campsite, many died bodies of talz and one Jedi standing in the middle of it all confused. They walk down futhur into the cavern to get a better look of things. There was the Jedi and a talz with a cloaking device moving from one spot then disappearing and reappearing in a different spot.

"I'm all that's left. Everywhere I turn the monster appears. Why do you torment me?! I'm not part of your vendetta!" The Jedi shouts as the Talz disappeared again. Then the jedi turns as he hears them approach.

"What? A Sith? First Xenrender abandons me and now this?!" The Jedi shouts

"I haven't come here to kill you. I'm just here for information." Navaran states

"Why should I trust you? You're my sworn enemy." The Jedi pointed at him

"At least a Sith I can see and fight straight up. I won't be assassinated in the dark like this poor Talz. My master would tell me not to attack, but his not here. Defend yourself Sith!"

Then the Jedi goes for his light saber and attacks Navaran. Navaran pulls out his lightsaber and blocks the hit. The fight doesn't lost to long, all it took for Navaran to defeat the Jedi was just a few hits to his arms, legs and knocked the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hands. The Jedi who was only a Padawan kneels on the ground in pain.

"Bah, go head and kill me. I didn't want to die at the hands of that beast anyway." Said the Jedi

"Tell me your name Jedi." Navaran demands

"I don't see how it matters but fine its Sewlor." The Jedi answers

"You need to calm down Sewlor." Navaran says

"If you'd seen what I've seen, you'd know how foolish it sounds." The Jedi Sewlor says

The Jedi Sewlor manages to stand on his feet and look at Navaran.

"The Talz warned my Master about Broonmark. He's a savage Talz seeking revenge on Fetzellen and the others for ousting him. But did Xenrender care? No! Now Broonmark is in here somewhere, murdering—wait!" The Jedi Sewlor stops for a moment when there was a noise. He turns and takes a few steps from Navaran "Did you hear that? No! He's… He's …" The Talz uncloaked from behind him and strangled him. "Die, Jedi" The Talz says. The Jedi screams and then dies, his corpse falls to the icy ground. Then the Talz turns to Navaran.

"All dead at our hands! Sith must leave or join the dead!" The Talz Broonmark roars

"Do you really think killing a defenceless man makes you impressive?" Navaran questions

"We do not care! We seek blood! We seek vengeance!" Broonmark roars "Our clan is betrayed. Fetzellen now leads. Fetzellen and all who follow him must end. We know Sith craves Jedi Xenrender. Xenrender is with Fetzilien. But Sith must not get in our way."

"We should work together we're of common purpose." Navaran purposes

"Sith purpose is war, politics, Jedi. All complicated. Our purpose is cleansing, blood, revenge, simple." Broonmark explains as he takes a few steps away from Navaran. "Our clan must be clean. WE must have our vendetta. Do not block our hunt."

"Believe me I have no intention of disrupting you, Broonmark." Navaran says

"Sith are smart. We speak of what we know. The weapon Xenrender craves is not a thing, it's another Jedi. His lost clan leader—Master Wyellett. We waste too much time. Fetzilien and all Talz must die." Broonmark says before disappearing again.

Then Navaran and Quinn leave the cave and get on their speeders. They head to the outpost. Once they arrived they headed to the communications centre. Just as they walk in they see the on the holo an angry Sith and a Jedi.

"Get this Jedi off my holo, Lanklyn. Now!" Navaran's master orders

"I—I can't. Xenrender has overridden all my controls." Said the Commander in a panic

"As you can see, Baras, I control this planet. I've tapped into your communications and can anticipate your every move. As Commander Lanklyn knows firsthand, the Talz keep me one step ahead of even you." Said Jedi Xenrender

"I never seen you speechless Master." Navaran comments

Xenrendertakes notice to the comment.

"I have. If only I'd taken the opportunity to shut him up permanently." Xenrender then looks at his long time enemy "I'm not here for a reunion Baras. The last time we might, you were left drained and weaponless. This time, you won't be so lucky." The Xenrender fades from the holo.

"My lord, I'm sorry…" Then as the Commander was about to speak he was being chocked.

"You have failed my for the last time Lanklyn. Ensign Slinte, you are now the coordinator of my dealing on Hoth. Don't screw it up, Commander."

Ensign Slinte looks down at the dyeing Commander and looks back up at the holo.

"I won't disappoint you my lord." Said the new Commander

"Apprentice, you better have good news for me." He demands

"You can always count on me, master." Navaran begins "The lost weapon that Jedi Xenrender seeks is actually a Jedi Master named Wyelette."

"Ah, Master Wyelette. Now I understand why Xenrender would risk exposure." Then his master explains "Before his capture during the war, Wyelette was among the Jedi's most powerful Masters. The ship transporting him to me was destroyed in a fierce battle in this system. I assumed he'd perished, but now."

"The ship crashed here on Hoth and he's kept himself alive all this time." Navaran finishes

"So it would seem. For beings that commune deeply enough, the Force can be sustaining as rations. During the war Xenrender was Master Wyelette's Padawan. We battled. Master Wyelette took my lightsaber and used it from then on." He continues to explain "If Wyelette is on Hoth, so is my blade. I will concentrate to locate it… Yes, there! Coordinates sent. Go apprentice find the lightsaber and the Jedi." The transmission ended

Commander Slinte checks the coordinates.

"My lord, the area indicated is an uncharted quadrant where black marketers are said to operate." He says

Navaran nods his head and just he and Quinn were about to leave.

"What would you have me do while you're away?"

"That's all I need for now Commander. Have someone to dispose of Lanklyn's body." Navaran orders

"Emperor's speed to you, my lord"

Then Navaran and Quinn left the base. They arrive to the quadrant the black market was located somewhere done in a large pit. It had taken them only a few minutes to locate the cave the black market was. As the walk through the market they see a dealer with a group of Talz making a deal over a lightsaber.

"Yes, your clan possesses the Jedi lightsaber we seek. Comannder Fetzellen and Jedi Xenrender must be having this weapon." Said Commanding Talz talking to the dealer

"Nice price for something we thawed out from the ice. The lightsaber is yours. Glad we could do business together, Talz." Said the dealer

"Whatever their paying, I'll double it." Navaran says

"We are tracked by the Sith. The warning is ture."

"Another interested party… I smell a bidding war… we're open to offers." Says the dealer

"Don't be fools. The Sith do not negotiate. The Sith take and kill without thought. We'll triple the price and fight together." The Talz intervene

"Triple, huh? Deal. Men, power up your blasters." The dealer says

The same happens with this battle as well. The battle doesn't take long, Navaran was able to kill all three of the Talz and Quinn was able to shoot two of the dealer and saber the third with his vibroknife. There was the lightsaber on the crate glowing. Navaran walks up to it and pick it up and he places it in the equipment bag. He signals Quinn over and just as they were about to leave Broonmark appears in front of them.

"No! These Talz are of our clan. These Talz follow Fetzelien. Sith blocks our hunt! Steals our kills! Sith fail to head our warning! Undermine our cleansing. Does Sith block us deliberately?" Broonmark demands

"I had now idea I would face Talz here." Navaran answers

"This must not occur. We need Sith out of our way. We have new knowledge for Sith. We know where Jedi Clan hunts. We are providing location to Sith. Jedi Xenrender hunts crash site where lost clan Master is buried. Sith should be there. Sith should be finished with hunt." Broonmark tell him

"You have been most helpful." Navaran says

"Fetzelien hunts with Xenrender. SIth must leave Fetzelien. He is our kill." Broonmark says then he disappears again.

Navaran and Quinn leave the black market and make their way back to the outpost. After some time to rest and recuperate they head at the coordinates of the crash site. They spent hours out on the ice fields looking for the crash site until they found it in a starship graveyard. In just the far of the graveyard they found an Imperial standard Dradnaught on top of a Republic battle cruiser with in a large ice peak. They enter through one of the open airlock of the ship. They walk through the skeletal remains of the cruiser and find an opening into an icy tunnel. It connected to another tunnel coming from a different side of the ice peak. They walked down the tunnel until they reached a large ice cavern and discovered the air lock to the other ship. They however run into more Talz and fought their way through the small sector of the ship. Then they encounter one other. They seemed to be guarding whatever was behind the airlock door. The Talz had a strange helmet on his head.

"Sith conquer of our Talz. Fetzellen commands this clan. Fetzellen is strongest of the clan." Fetzellen states "We swear our lives to Jedi Xerender. We protect as one. Sith must not pass."

"I'm not here to fight you. I only want the Jedi." Navaran says

"We see. Sith is allied with renegade Broonmark. He cannot sneak us. We smell him. Tell him to appear." Fetzellen demands

Then appearing out of nowhere Broonmark decloaks.

"Sith again you arrive. This is Fetzellen—the clan's betrayer! We must clean the clan. We must kill him." Broonmark says "Sith lets us rip him to shreds and we pledge to you. We are of you clan and kill only for Sith. Until we are dead."

"Fetzellen might kill you. Then where will I be?" Navaran points out

"We prove our worth. We fulfill our pledge! Let us show you!" Broonmark roars "We beg the Sith. We become the most loyal of minion. We die for our clan. Grant our revenge"

"My lord, if I may, the Talz will be a great asset." Quinn speaks up

"Fetzellen, is our vendetta. We must destroy with our hand! Ours Alone! Then we join you." Broonmark roars

"Kill Fetzellen then serve me." Navaran orders

"We are grateful. Our hunt ends now. We sate lust for vengeance." Broonmark says "Fetzellen! It's time to cleanse the clan. It's time to break your neck! To grind you to dust!"

"Come. We deliver death!" Fetzellen shouts

Broonmark attacks but is punch in the face and falls back. Fetzellen runs up and punches him in the face a few times then drops him. Fetzellen turn to Navaran, Navaran draws his lightsaber. Broonmark gets up, run and hits Fetzellen in the back of the head. Navaran puts away his light saber, him and Quinn watching the fight. Broonmark throws Fetzellen to the other side of the room and then punches him to the ground killing him. The fight is over and Kneels to ground.

RAHRR… We… are… cleansed. We are most satisfied." Broonmark chants then stands to face Navaran.

"Sith our vendetta is met. Thanks to you. We are your clan. We are yours to command." Broonmark says

"I'm pleased to have you along." Navaran says

"Welcome to the ranks, Broonmark." Quinn says

"We do not talk. Sith hunt is still incomplete. Jedi Xerender must be dead. WE are ready to prove our worth!"

"No I must face Xerender alone. You are to go the nearest imperial outpost. You will then be taken to the main base. You will wait on my ship, understood." Navaran orders

"Understood, Sith must fulfill hunt alone." Broonmark responses understandingly and then leaves.

"Quinn you are with me. Let's go." Navaran orders

"Right away, my lord." Quin says as he follows

Navaran disables the locking mechanism and the air lock opens. There was another long tunnel they head down it and they they see a light. Navaran senses a presence familiar to him. They enter another large chamber. There in the middle of the cavern they find a few Jedi and a small squad of Republic soldiers. He could only hear parts of their conversation. But then manages to catch the last bit of it.

"Master Wyelett you ordeal has ended. I had only wished to hear you reaching out to me sooner." Xerender says

"Do not denigrate yourself; it took great concentration to summon you." Wyelett assures "Also if weren't for this young Jedi who'd found me I would still be here entombed for many more years. I have fed off the Force and have great insights to impart."

Then Navaran looks at the Jedi that Wyelett points to. It was the woman from his dreams, the one he has been looking for. He ignored the redheaded woman that was standing across from her. He focused mainly on her for a moment and then turned to Quinn.

"Quinn I will first go out then you fallow behind." Navaran orders quietly

"Understood, my lord." Quinn whispers

Navaran takes just a few steps forward and then everyone turns to see him. Quinn followed behind him.

"This should be good, I can't wait to hear it." Navaran says with a sarcastic tone.

"What's this, I sense a presence." Wyelette says with concern "Baras"

"Indeed this is Darth Baras's apprentice. Come to stop me from returning you to your command." Says Xerender "Conserve your strength master, my men and I will dispatch this interloper."

"I seek a peaceful solution" Navaran says

"So you realize how drastically outnumbered you are." Xerender says "I see you managed to tame that sadistic Talz. But it won't help you."

"Xerender I wouldn't do that if I were you." The woman from Navaran's dreams says

"His not going to listen." The red head says

"Kira there is sometimes a peaceful solution with the Sith." She says

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Sith can't always be trusted." Kira says

"She is right even if there was a peaceful solution we can't take any chances." Xerender says "To armies' men, protect master Wyelete at all costs."

Then another fight begins and like all other fightsin the past it was not that long. Most of the soldiers were unconscious do to getting studded by Quinn. Xerender was also unconscious, lied down on his front, Navaran steps forward and is ready to strike.

"Stop Sith let my strength return before this moment. I would have kept Xerender from engaging you. Now he is down and you fight has made this chamber unstable. It's nearing an inevitable collapse." Wyellete "You have proven your superiority; let me bargain for Xerender's life."

"My master was very clear you and Xerender must not survive." Navaran states

"Death isn't the only solution. Bara's seeks our removal and I have no desire to fight for the Republic." Wyelette explains "Xerender is young, driven, but as only begun to grasp the ways of the force. In truth I was the same until being buried on health, been entombed in this ruble. Here I communed with the force to the exclusion of all else."

"I find that somewhat intriguing." Navaran comments

"It has been a great privilege and very mind expanding. The force is with me greater than ever now. I suspect that I can defeat you quite handily. But I'm no longer concerned with the tidings of this galaxy or these times. I only seek to continue my transcendences."

"Kinda like the emperor people way he's no longer concerned about the galaxy or the empire." KIra said

"Master if I may ask is it really such a good idea to do such a thing?" The woman asks

"Andrikina it's the only way of what we both want." Wyellete

"If that were true then why did you summon Xerender here?" Navaran demanded

"I wanted to share my revelations and bring him to the same understanding." He answers

Then the chamber shakes and rock tumble down. "This excavation site is now in collapse, should we battle we would both be crushed. Allow me and Xerender to be buried here for eternity." Wyelette says "Your objective would be met and our lives would be richer finding ones with the force."

"I like the sound of that." Navaran agrees

"At least let us leave with Xerender's men before you do anything." Kira said

"Then do it quickly then Kira." Navaran orders

Kira and Andrikina manage to move of the unconscious soldiers out of the cavern in time.

"We wish good bye and may the force be with you Master." Andrikina says

"I wish the same for you especially with your mission." Wyellte says "Now save yourselves before the ceiling crashes down. I will prepare myself and protect Xerender from the collapses."

Andrikina and Kira leave immediately.

Then Wyellete flips Xerender on to his back and then kneels down.

"You have my gratitude Sith. A precise lightsaber sweep when you exit would cause the cave in." He says

Navaran nodes and signals Quinn to follow. He orders Quinn to leave before him. Navaran activates his lightsaber, like a boomerang he throws it to the upper wall of the cave and then catches it. He deactivates his lightsaber and leaves. The cave begins to cave in as he leaves the tunnel.

Then after that Navaran meets with the others. In this tunnel there was more natural light.

"So now we finally met in person." Navaran says to Andikina

"What a strange coincidence this is" Andrikina responses

"Um did I miss something here?" Kira asks

"I believe I feel the same way Kira" Quinn states

"Wow I actually have something in common with and imperial." Kira says in amazement

"Kira do you mind just giving me a moment alone with…" Andrikina begins

"Navaran that's my name." Navaran says

"Interesting name for a Sith Pureblood." Kira says

"It's a rare name ever heard anywhere including the empire." Navaran says

"Quinn leave us until I say we go." Navaran orders

"Yes, my lord." Quinn says then he leaves

"Will I guess I'll be leaving let me know when you done." Kira says

"She seems very familiar to me." Navaran says

"Really how is she familiar?" Andrikina asks

"Let's just say I know people like her. Now we need to talk." Navaran says

"I agree we do need to talk." Andrikina says "Why don't we start with you not fighting me?"

"Because I need you to help me" Navaran replies "I am plotting against my master I sure you already know him."

"Yes but where do I come into all this?" Andrikina asks

"Ever cense you defeated Darth Angral you have become a legend in the galaxy. But I wanted to see for myself if you are what you say you are. Also there have been rumors of a plot against the emperor. I wanted to see if that was true as well and see who the Jedi sent to do the Job. Now I see who it is." Navaran explains

"How would you know all of this?" Anrikina asks

"I have my ways Andrikina" Navaran says darkly "I only need you for a little while. I'm sure your Jedi council won't even notice you're gone."

Then with a single thought he caused Andrikina black out. Navaran was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Quinn, come here now." Navaran orders

Quinn then comes on to the scene.

"Yes, my lord" Quinn says

"Tell Kira that her master is helping me with something important and that she's ordered back to her ship." Navaran says

"What if she wants to speak to Andrikina herself, my lord?" Quinn asks puzzlingly

"Then tell her we have already left and she doesn't need to concern herself with this." Navaran says firmly

"I'll try to explain that to her the best I can, my lord." Quinn says

"Then when you're done met me at the ship." Navaran orders

Then he leaves carrying Andrikina in his arms through the other tunnel. After returning the way He and Quinn came he went straight to he's speeder. He placed Andrikina on first and gotten on after. He sat her on his lap and let her head rest on his left shoulder. He then took off on his speeder back to the Main imperial base.

Meanwhile back in the tunnel.

"What do you mean she's helping him?" Kira demanded

"He didn't say much about it all I know is that, my lord, needs her help. Also it could possibly benefit her." Quinn answers

"So they just left right now and I can't do anything?" Kira yells upsettingly

"What I was told is to tell you were to go back to your ship and then she'll return." Quinn says

"When would that be exactly imperial?" Kira asks

"He didn't tell me when they'll be back. Only to tell you this and I believe you should follow should follow those orders." Quinn states

"I didn't ask for your opinion but thanks" Kira says then storms off

Quinn then leaves back through the other tunnel. Leaving the same way he goes to his speeder and takes off. Quinn was confused by all of this but he won't question it at least at the very moment. Then he returns to the ship.

Author's note: Chapter explains how Navaran meets Andrikina in person. There will be another chapter after this. I'm also coming up with other fanfictions for the other characters in my legacy. Please read and review but leave friendly comments please.


	10. problems

_Now back on the ship of the Defender after the encounter with the Sith _

Kira walks up to the ramp and then enters the passcode to the ships air lock. Once the air lock door slides open she walks into the ship. She then walks up the steps to the main deck of the ship. She heads to the entrance of the lower deck that is next to another set of steps that lead up to the communications room. She heads down to the lower deck and heads to the medical bay/ Doc's new quarters. She press a button on the side to slide open the door. Then she enters the room

"Arcivan we need to talk." Kira says furiously

"Kira what's going on I have just finished setting up my new quarters." Doc says "And I thought you agreed to not call me that anymore?"

"Not the point, the point is that you should have come with us back down to Hoth!" Kira shouts

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come ok. I wasn't sure if it was serious." Doc apologizes

"So you thought it was just a weird Jedi thing that didn't really matter?" Kira

"Kira I haven't been working with the Jedi for that long." Doc begins to explain calmly "I have saved the lives of a few Jedi in my line of work. For five years I have been saving lives in different situations. But never have I been in this sort of position before. I'm sorry if I don't know how to handle this sort of thing before."

"That explains why you rejected going on mission with Andrikina." Kira says

"Never really rejected going, Andrikina said that I was need on the ship more in case there was serious trouble." Doc adds on

"So Andrikina never let you go on missions that often?" Kira questioned warily

"She did say I was a good doctor after she thoroughly checked my record. After I came aboard at least. She said I would be needed here for any critical emergencies." Doc answers "Which is true considering the injuries you both get after a one mission. I would say she made the right decision on that."

"Yeah well know I'm not sure if she made the right decision this time." Kira says "You might want to sit down for this."

Doc sites down on the medical bed. Kira explains the how story about the ice cave, the Sith, the Imperial that was there and Andrikina talking to the Sith in private.

"So what do you think happened to her?" Doc asked

"I don't know but most likely that the Sith took her to who knows where." Kira says

"So what are we supposed to do about this? Report it the Jedi Council?" doc stressfully asks

"We should, but I'm not sure what to do at this point." Kira says

"Well they're going to find out eventually Kira. We have to do something before that." Doc says "Look I may have an idea but you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Doc we can't just go tracking her down. She is probably deep in enemy territory." Kira states

"I wasn't talking about that I mean get help tracking her down." Doc says

"You're kidding right?" Kira asks

"Look Nirayna is her sister and she has connections probably. If we can get her to help the sooner we might find Andrikina." Doc says

"Look Doc we barely even know her. Besides Andrikina wouldn't want us to contact her sister without permission." Kira argues "Also the Council would want an explanation of why we didn't report in."

"I know but I also have a few connections. Kira we know the odds of her still being here on Hoth are unlikely." Doc says "We have to try."

"Ok I'll see if I can get in contact with her sister." Kira says

Kira leaves the room and doc heads back to his work. Kira heads back up to the main deck. Then she heads up the steps to the communications room. She enters the room and goes up the terminal in the centre of the room. After a few minutes she makes contacted with Nirayna. She appeared on the holo.

"Hi Kira what's going on?" Nirayna asks

"Nirayna do you have any connections for tracking people?" Kira asks

"I might, but what is this all about?" Nirayna answers

"Look it's not easy to say this but Andrikina might have been captured by the Sith." Kira says uneasily

There was a moment of silence.

"When did you last see her?" Nirayna asked in shock of this

"Here on Hoth, look Nirayna we don't know if she was taken to a different planet. We need your help." Kira says

"Ok I'll see if anyone knows if there's a trace of her. " Nirayna agrees " I have to get going it was nice seeing you Kira."

"You too." Kira says

The transmission ended and then Kira leaves the room. She then heads to her quarters on the lower deck.

'I hope your still alive Andrikina. We need you more than ever.' Kira thought


	11. Unuseual circumstancies

_Now the chapter tells what happened to Andrikina after the ice cave._

Navaran had just arrived at the imperial base. Some Imperial soldiers looked in awe to see that their lord has captured a Jedi. They have congratulated him and asked how he made such a capture. He acknowledged the praise but ordered them not to question how or why he captured the Jedi. He also ordered never to mention this to anyone. They obeyed and went about their duties. Soon Quinn arrives a moment later.

Navaran dismounts his speeder and then lefts Andrikina off. An imperial then comes and parks the speeder back at its station. Quinn then dismounts his speeder directly at the station and follows Navaran into the base. They head into the elevator that takes them down to the underground level. Then they cross the large threshold to the shuttle bay. They board a shuttle and it takes them directly to the ship. Once they boarded the ship the shuttle leaves.

Navaran heads straight to the medical bay. He press a button to slide open the medical bay door. He enters and then places Andrikina on closet medical bed. He then leaves the medical by and its door slides shut behind him. Quinn stands by the holo-terminal.

"My lord, Is it such a good idea to have taken Jedi Andrikina?" Quinn questions

"Quinn if you had known what is at stack here. You would understand why I have done this." Navaran answers

"Of course, my lord, I understand it has to do with Sith affairs." Quinn says "Also Jaesa wishes to speak to you in private, my lord."

"Good then, now carry on with your duties." Navaran orders

Then Navaran heads to the crews quarters. He enters and sees Jaesa sitting on the bunk at the end of the room. Jaesa notices him and then stands. Navaran walks up to her.

"You wished to speak to me Jaesa." Navaran says

"Master I know must stay in character. But may I break it for a moment to speak as a Jedi?"

"Jaesa we are in private you can speak want on your mind." Navaran says "Even though you're not a Jedi anymore. You also don't have to pretend to be a Sith when only Quinn and I are around."

"Of course, Master I'll keep it in mind." Jaesa said "There is something I must confess."

"Then tell me Jaesa." Navaran says calmly

"Well as a handmaiden on Alderaan, I was surrounded by the falseness of nobles and their political agendas. I could have used my power to expose it all and bring a corrupted system to its knees. But out of fear I held back." Jaesa confesses

"They would have found a way to ruin you and continue. Politics cannot survive with deception and manipulation." Navaran says

"But wait, we're trying to gain power and influence within the empire in order to effect meaningful change. If you're saying the politics of Alderaan can't be changed then what hope do we have?" She says with concern

"The task that faces us is monumental. We must not waver." Navaran says

"Whatever is to come I am with you. I have seen the results that your actions bring, it gives me hope." Jaesa says "But I am still confused of how Alderaan politics are different then the empire's politics."

"Jaesa the politics of Alderaan are insignificant. By changing the empire we can bring peace and save many lives." Navaran explains

"Of course I see now, Thank you master." Jaesa says "Also Master I sensed something strange in the force."

"What did it feel like?" Navaran asks

"I'm unsure master it seemed like there was some sort of change. But I'm uncertain of what it is." Jaesa answers

Quinn then enters the crews quarters.

"My lord, forgive me for interrupting but Barras is on hold at the moment and wants you to report to him." Quinn says

Navaran looks at Quinn.

"I'll be there in a moment. I just have to check up on something." Navaran says

"Of course, my lord, I'll let him know right away." Quinn says then he leaves

Then Navaran turns his attention back to Jaesa.

"I believe you should be there when I talk to my master." Navaran says

"Of course, master." Jaesa says

They both leave the crews quarters and enter the communications lounge. Quinn stands at the terminal.

"My lord, whenever you're ready." Quinn begins to speak

"Patch the transmission through." Navaran orders cutting him off.

"Of course, my lord." Quin says then patches the transmission through and steps back from the terminal.

Then Navaran's master appears on the holo.

"Apprentice, you are looking at a very pleased man." He said "Admiral Monk destroyed, the War Trust no more. Now with Jedi Xerender and Master Wyellete neutralized all of the Republics leaders are no more. Plan Zero is complete."

"Spread the word of my success then." Navaran demands

"Navaran I'm sure you haven't forgotten that all this must be kept hidden." He says

"Of course, not master, I just believe the others should know of my success." Navaran says

"You may tell them if you wish. It only matters though that I know you have accomplished the mission and that you gain acknowledgement for it." He said "There is more to discuss, much of it is sensitive nature. Which I do not wish to convey by via holo. Return to my chamber on Droman Kass immediately."

Then he disappeared from the holo.

"Well then set a course for Droman Kass, Captain." Navaran orders

"Right away, my lord." Quin is about to leave

But then another transmission was coming through. Quinn is about to check the terminal but Navaran already patched it through. There the Emperor's Wraith appears on the holo.

"I'm sure your master wouldn't mind a slight delay." The Wraith says

"Wraith want do I owe this pleaser?" Navaran asks

"Begin by dismissing your crew first. I wish to speak to you in private." The Wraith orders

"Quinn return to the bridge but don't lay in the course just yet." Navaran orders "Apprentice return to your quarters."

"Of course, my lord." Quinn says

"Of course, master." Says Jaesa

Then both leave the room.

"Navaran I believe you have some explanation for all this." The Wraith says coldly

"Does this have anything to do with my master's plans?" Navaran asks

"You know as well as I that it goes beyond your master's pitiful plans." The Wraith says

"You are talking of the Emperor's plans and this Jedi that threatens them." Navaran says

"Exactly that and you have the Jedi in your mites." The Wraith says

"I believe the Jedi is much closer than you think." Navaran argues

"I would agree that you have her right on your ship." The Wraith says "After you have just captured her."

"My lord, Wraith, I don't fully understand what you mean?" Navaran questions him

"I have felt a change in the force as did the emperor. As well as your apprentice Jaesa Willsamm." The Wraith answers

Navaran looks at him in shock. Wondering how can this immortal being that feel nothing else feel that disturbance.

"You were however right to have captured her. She wouldn't have been able to defeat the emperor in the state she's in." The Wraith says

Navaran begins to understand what the Wraith is saying.

"Don't forget your family is also connected to all this and you friend Kamoer as a well." The Wraith continues "Here are coordinates that you must go to. Be there and I shall instructed the rest to you when you arrive."

Then the Wraith disappears from the holo. Navaran looks at the set of coordinates. The coordinates aren't too far from Droman Kass. He sends the coordinates to the ships Nava computer. He goes to the bridge and orders Quinn to set in the coordinates. Quinn obeys, sets in the coordinates and has the ship take off.

Navaran leaves the bridge to check on Jaesa.

"Master, who was that on the holo?" Jaesa asks worried

"That was the Emperor's Wraith; he is a personal executer and enforcer of the Emperor. All except the Emperor fear him including the Dark council." Navaran explained

"Master, what was it that he wanted?" Jaesa asked

"He had made it clear when he wanted to speak to me alone. He doesn't want anyone to know of want he wants. I'm sorry Jaesa but that's how it has to be." Navaran answers

"I understand, master, this is just confusing." Jaesa said

"It' is just as confusing for me. Now mediate and then rest up we shall be returning to Droman Kass soon." Navaran says

"Of course, master." Said Jaesa

Then she sat down to mediate. Navaran had left the crews quarters to go to the medical bay. He opens the door and walks in. He looks at Andrikina carefully to make sure she was in good health. She was in perfect health. He was glade that his mind trick hadn't caused any damage. He left the medical making sure the door was closed securely. He then headed into his quarters. He slides the door shut, he changes into his black robes and then he mediates.


End file.
